L'ombre sous la porte
by lily forever
Summary: AU. Casey MacDonald a un passé encombrant. Un passé qui se retrouve d'ailleurs bien trop souvent sur le pas de sa porte à son goût, surtout que c'est un fugitif, et qu'elle est chargée de le retrouver par l'entreprise de son père. Derek x Casey.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de poster une nouvelle fiction sur Derek et Casey. Malgré mon amour pour eux, je pensais vraiment que mon inspiration m'avait complètement désertée. Et pourtant, voilà que cet après-midi, mes doigts se mettent à taper malgré eux ce prologue... **

**Voyons. Je tiens à vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais continuer, j'imagine que ça dépendra de l'enthousiasme des gens. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, je ne sais pas où celà va me mener, je ne sais même pas si j'aime vraiment ce que j'ai écrit, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis !**

**Sinon, au niveau de l'histoire... Ceci est un complet AU, inspiré d'une série géniale des années 90, "le Caméléon". Si vous ne connaissez pas, vraiment, vous devriez regarder.. D'ailleurs, le schéma de la relation entre Jarod et Miss Parker, les deux "héros" de la série, est un peu la même que pour Derek et Casey. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais ils ne sont jamais ensemble. Enfin ! Je vous laisse profiter de ce prologue, en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! **

**Lil's**

**Disclaimer : Life with Derek et Le caméléon ne m'appartiennent pas. Parce que sinon, tout le monde sait comment tout se serait terminé... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>« Ton père est fou. »<em>

_« Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père ! »_

_Les deux enfants se regardent l'un et l'autre, furieux. La petite fille a les bras croisés, et le visage fier. Le petit garçon semble juste agacé par son attitude de princesse. _

_« Un jour, je partirais d'ici, tu sais. » prévient-il. _

_« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors, perdant immédiatement sa superbe._

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en suis capable ? »_

DC

Du haut du gratte-ciel, la vue sur la ville était un spectacle renversant et, malgré les années, Casey n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. Le bureau immense qu'elle occupait possédait une large baie vitrée, ce qui lui permettait, dès qu'elle avait le temps, de tourner légèrement son fauteuil et de fixer l'horizon en rêvant qu'elle pouvait s'échapper de sa tour en ouvrant simplement la fenêtre.

Le soleil commençait lentement à sombrer vers l'horizon. La journée avait été habituelle, à la fois épuisante et terriblement ennuyante. Il n'y avait personne, ici, qui ne pouvait se mesurer très longtemps à elle, à part son propre père, ce qui été presque insignifiant puisqu'elle ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Chaque jour se ressemblait, et elle avait abandonné depuis un moment l'idée d'avoir une autre vie que celle-ci. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible, se raisonnait-elle souvent. Elle mettait son intelligence et sa ruse au service des gens, les aidant à se sortir de gros problèmes, et aider les gens était _bien. _

Bien sur, elle omettait sciemment le fait que ces gens étaient souvent très riches et parfaitement responsables de ce qui leur arrivait. Sa conscience, ainsi, était sauve, et chacun était content.

Avec un léger soupir, elle songea qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle finisse par rentrer chez elle, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Depuis que sa soeur était partie, deux ans plus tôt, la maison où elles vivaient à la campagne était devenue froide et morne, vidée de toute la chaleur humaine que les éclats de rires et de colère de Lizzie apportaient continuellement.

Penser à sa soeur ne fit que la rembrunir davantage. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, passant nonchalemment les mains sur son tailleur gris pour en effacer les plis. Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur le coucher de soleil, elle attrapa sa veste et son sac à main avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle releva la tête, se redressant imperceptiblement, et fixa ses yeux vers un point indéfini en face d'elle, consciente qu'elle avait une image à donner.

Evidemment, il fallait que Tyler casse la belle illusion.

« Melle MacDonald ! Melle Macdonald ! »

Son ton anxieux et pressé la fit soupirer, mais elle se retourna et le darda de son regard le plus froid. Tyler s'arrêta, hésitant, mais le grand homme noir qui se tenait derrière lui, Paul, ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, visiblement amusé par les grands airs de Casey. Elle retint à peine une moue agacée. Paul lui mettait toujours les nerfs à vifs. Elle avait l'impression qu'il connaissait chacune de ses pensées, de ses émotions, et ça la rendait folle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc, Tyler ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix cassante, en revenant sur le jeune homme roux qui se tordait les mains.

« Oh, Melle Macdonald, c'est une catastrophe ! » s'exclama immédiatement celui-ci. « Votre père est furieux ! Tout le monde est en alerte ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! » siffla-t-elle, laissant percevoir malgré elle son agitation.

Il y avait peu de choses qui rendaient son père furieux, et seulement deux noms lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir. Mais Paul, flagmatique, presque amusé, lui répondait déjà :

« Ah, Mademoiselle Macdonald, il semblerait que notre meilleur chasseur se soit enfui... »

DC

_« Si. » admet-elle du bout des lèvres. « Mais si tu pars, alors comment pourra-t-on être ensemble ? »_

DC

Blottie sur son canapé, Casey regardait les flammes tout en songeant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée une soirée pour penser à tout ce dont elle ne voulait, justement, _pas _penser. Son cerveau brillant ne savait pas oublier ; elle tentait de contourner, la plupart du temps, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle savait qu'un rien pouvait déclencher une avalanche de souvenirs.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns désormais détachés. Elle était si fatiguée... Quelque part, au fond d'elle, son arrogance coutumière lui souffla qu'il avait sans doute fait exprès de s'enfuir maintenant parce qu'il savait à quel point sa vie à elle ne tenait à quasiment rien. Mais bien sur, c'était égoïste : il préparait le coup depuis tellement d'années...

Malgré elle, l'ombre d'un sourire traversa son visage. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il y arriverait.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

Casey releva brusquement la tête et fixa l'entrée comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Quand les coups reprirent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever avec une hésitation peu coutumière. On frappa une troisième fois. Elle tourna la poignée, et ouvrit.

Il y avait un jeune homme, sur le pas de sa porte. Un jeune homme avec un léger sourire en coin moqueur, et des yeux bruns qui la fixaient avec une intensité frôlant l'indécence. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, mais son visage resta impénétrable.

« Derek.. »

DC

_« Sois pas idiote, Casey ! Tu poses pas la bonne question. Même si je pars, qui pourra nous séparer ? »_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour ?). Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu des réponses positives à cette histoire, parce que je crois que je commence à l'aimer, j'ai la tête qui fourmille d'idées, et j'espère qu'elles accepteront gentiment de se poser dans un semblant d'ordre sur papier ! Malgré le fait que je m'inspire beaucoup de la série "Le Caméléon" je tiens à préciser que l'histoire ne va pas rester exactement la même, même si je tenterais de garder des grandes lignes.. **

**Merci beaucoup de me donner vos avis, j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre ! **

**Lil's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_"It's so empty living behind these castle walls"_

* * *

><p><em>Derek se tient caché derrière le rideau. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une fille de si près. Elle est jolie. Il a envie de lui parler, mais il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. C'est alors qu'elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, là où il est, et il est frappé par l'intelligence qui brille dans ses grands yeux bleus.<em>

_« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais quand mon père saura que tu es entré ici sans autorisation, tu seras puni ! » s'exclame-t-elle en chuchotant, l'air soudainement féroce._

_« Ton père ne me retrouvera pas. » la nargue-t-il, la voix basse, en soulevant un peu le rideau. _

_« Mon père retrouve toujours les gens. Il me l'a dit. Il a des gens spéciaux, pour ça. » clame-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. (c'est un geste auquel il s'habituerait bien vite)_

_« Je sais. » sourit-il avec une fausse légèreté. (Cette fois, il sort totalement de sa cachette.). « Je suis l'un de ces gens spéciaux, comme tu dis. »_

DC

Dennis Macdonald était un homme de pouvoir. Depuis la création de son cabinet d'avocats, _Mac_, il y avait de ça trente ans, les gens avaient appris qu'il valait mieux être de son coté si l'on souhaitait avoir une vie profitable... Une vie tout court, d'ailleurs, dans de nombreux cas. Aujourd'hui, _Mac _était le cabinet le plus fructueux du monde, et la richesse que possédait , ainsi que la claire domination qu'il excercait sur tous les grands hommes du pays était devenue incontestable.

Evidemment, bien que féroce et rusé devant une cours, il n'avait pas réussi tout ça par sa simple prestance, aussi grande soit-elle. Il avait su, longtemps auparavant, parier sur les découvertes qu'un de ses « amis » - _ce bon vieux George ! -_ avait faites par hasard. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait monté une seconde entreprise, _L'Entreprise,_ dont les bureaux se trouvaient dans les sous-sol sombres de son building personnel, et qui l'avait grandement aidé à faire fructifier la première.

Tout était allé si bien pendant si longtemps...

Aujourd'hui, les yeux fixés sur son verre de whisky, figé dans son immense bureau au sommet du gratte-ciel, Dennis Macdonald se demandait quand est-ce qu'il était devenu trop sûr de lui au point de baisser assez ses défenses pour permettre à _cela _d'arriver. Deux ans auparavant, pourtant, il avait eu un avertissement qu'il avait ignoré, aveuglé par la rage. Pourtant, la rebellion de sa fille cadette, la fougueuse et insoumise Lizzie, aurait du lui montrer à quel point il avait laissé trop d'humanisme percé les mailles du filet qui entourait _L'Entreprise. _Il poussa un énième soupir agacé.

Malgré lui, il sentait l'inquiétude grandir. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel chasseur, qui s'était enfui. C'était le meilleur, sa fierté personnelle, celui dont il se vantait à chaque occasion, quand il parlait à une personne qui recquierait les services particuliers de ses... Ah, comment les appeler ? Il les avait tellement observés, au fil du temps, il les avait vus grandir, il les avait _éduqués__**, **_d'une certaine manière. Quelque part, il les considérait comme ses enfants ; Et s'ils étaient comme tels, alors il devait admettre que la fugue de son fils préféré le laissait rageur et pantelant.

« Tu m'as appelée papa ? »

Des années d'expériences seulement l'empêchèrent de sursauter. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa fille aînée. Il scruta quelques secondes sa mine pâle, ses cheveux bruns serrés dans un chignon strict, et ses grands yeux bleus froids, rusés, remplis d'intelligence et de mensonges, l'exact reflet des siens. Il esquissa un léger sourire et hocha la tête, ravi de voir que, comme toujours, elle avait répondu aussi vite que possible à son appel.

Derrière sa carapace, il sentit comme l'ombre d'un mouvement dans sa poitrine, comme si son coeur _gonflait. _C'était l'effet qu'il avait quand il voyait Casey, qui lui ressemblait tellement. Elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais, jamais déçu. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle dès sa naissance, et plus encore. Elle était une avocate impitoyable, et une femme incroyablement brillante. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ses deux filles, qui semblaient pourtant suivre la même route, étaient finalement si radicalement différentes. Mais au fond, il savait la réponse. Casey aussi, longtemps auparavant, avait tenté de fuir ; mais il avait vu le mal à temps, et l'avait exterminé à la source. Il avait été trop doux avec Elizabeth, trop longtemps.

Il chassa ses sombres pensées d'un infime mouvement de tête.

« Je suppose que tu as été mise au courant de la disparition de Derek ? » demanda-t-il, redevenant l'homme d'affaires qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être.

Il chercha en même temps un mouvement qui trahirait une émotion quelconque chez sa fille, mais elle était sa copie parfaite, et aucun signe de trouble n'apparut, ni dans son corps, ni dans sa voix.

« En effet, papa. Tyler et Paul me l'ont dit. Mais je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé. Je croyais qu'il était impossible pour lui de s'enfuir de _L'Entreprise _sans qu'on le retrouve instantanément ? »

« Il semblerait... » lâcha-t-il en laissant apparaître sa contrariété, « qu'il est trouvé le moyen de briser l'effet du bracelet. Ni l'émetteur, ni la commande à distance ne fonctionne. »

Casey plissa les yeux, l'air songeur.

« En gros, il a éteint l'appareil ? »

« C'est exact. Et maintenant, il court dans la nature, pour faire je ne sais quoi, ce qui est, bien sur, intolérable. »

« Est-ce que tu as peur qu'il parle de _L'Entreprise ? _» interrogea la jeune femme en levant légèrement la tête vers lui, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

Il balaya sa question d'un geste de la main insouciant.

« Non, non. Il pourrait parler autant qu'il veut, qui pourrait le croire ? À part, bien sur, les amateurs de la conspiration ? Notre activité est bien trop... unique pour qu'une personne sensée se risque à y croire. Au contraire, s'il parle, on l'enfermera vite dans un hopital psychiatrique, et nous le retrouverons rapidement. Malheureusement, Derek est bien entrainé. Il connait les gens par coeur, il ne se risquera pas à raconter ce qu'il sait. »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir le retrouver à tout prix ? »

Dennis darda deux yeux glaciaux sur son ainée, qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Intérieurement, il se détendit. Voilà le signe qu'il attendait. Aussi satisfait qu'il soit de sa fille, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le surpasse dans le mensonge. Il était pertinemment au courant de _l'affection _qui avait lié Derek et Casey dans leur jeunesse. Il aurait été bien plus en alerte si celle-ci n'était pas ressortie malgré elle dans une situation pareille.

« Derek est notre meilleur chasseur. Il est la cause de milliers d'affaires gagnées, Casey. Je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de m'échapper alors qu'il est mon plus grand atout. Le cabinet a besoin de lui. Les gens que nous aidons ont besoin de lui. » déclara-t-il fermement, sans la quitter du regard.

Elle hocha la tête, admettant sans un mot son argument, les lèvres serrées. Comme elle ne posait plus de questions, attendant sans doute la véritable raison pour laquelle il l'avait convoquée, il posa son verre sur son bureau, et s'installa confortablement dans son grand fauteuil.

« J'ai confiance en très peu de personnes, Casey. » dit-il très calmement.

« C'est la clé de la réussite. » répondit-elle en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

Il sourit à son tour.

« Je _te _fais confiance, ma chérie. Bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autres. »

Les yeux de Casey s'agrandirent légèrement face à cette confidence inattendue. Il l'avait touchée. Bien. Maintenant, il pouvait être certain qu'elle accepterait sans trop rechigner la tâche qu'il allait lui confier.

« Papa... » commença-t-elle.

« C'est pourquoi, » la coupa-t-il, « j'ai décidé que tu étais la seule qui pouvait mener à bien cette recherche. Évidemment, je mettrais des chasseurs à ta disponibilité, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'aident pas à s'enfuir plutôt qu'à le rattraper. La loyauté entre ceux-là est une bien mauvaise chose, parfois. Et, évidemment, Paul et Tyler seront entièrement à ton service. »

Le souffle sembla manquer à sa fille tant elle était surprise. C'était rare, de la surprendre ainsi. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir provoquer chez elle un tel émoi.

« Papa, » reprit-elle, la voix blanche. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je pense que tu es en train de dire ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il sentait qu'il aurait bientôt la situation entièrement sous contrôle de nouveau.

« Oui, Casey. Je veux que tu me retrouves Derek, et que tu le ramènes ici. Vite. »

DC

_« C'est impossible ! » contre l'enfant. « Tu es trop jeune ! Tu as quoi, dix ans ? »_

_Derek hausse un sourcil moqueur. _

_« J'en ai huit, » réplique-t-il en cachant un sourire. « Comme toi, Casey Macdonald, fille de Dennis et Nora Macdonald, soeur d'Elizabeth dites Lizzie. Et même si je suis jeune, je suis efficace. Si je devais te chasser, je te retrouverais en une heure à peine ! Tu es trop lisible, trop traçable. »_

_Les joues de Casey se colorent d'un rouge soutenu. _

_« Tu t'es renseigné avant ! » crie-t-elle. « Tu triches ! Paul ! Maman ! PAUL ! »_

_Alors, seulement, Derek commence à s'affoler. Il ne sait pas, alors, que Paul l'observe depuis qu'il s'est caché, dix minutes plus tôt, derrière le rideau. Il ne sait pas que tout ça est une expérience. Il croyait sincèrement faire quelque chose par sa propre volonté en entrant par efraction dans la salle privée de la fille du grand Patron._

_« Non ! » souffle-t-il. « Non, Casey ! Arrête ! Je vais t'apprendre à être intraçable, d'accord ? S'il-te-plait, Casey, tais-toi ! »_

_Et, à sa plus grande surprise, les cris cessent. _

DC

Tyler et Paul, qui chuchotaient en regardant un écran d'ordinateur, se turent immédiatement quand ils la virent arriver. Elle sourit, à la fois amusée et méprisante par leur comportement cachotier. Ces deux-là étaient des imbéciles. Elle n'en avait jamais douté pour Tyler. Elle n'en doutait plus pour Paul depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Et bien, vous êtes sur une piste ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Je me suis rappelé de mes dernières conversations avec Derek, » déclara Paul après un dernier regard pour l'ordinateur. « Il est revenu régulièrement sur le sujet de sa famille. Tyler et moi pensons que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer par là. »

Casey haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Derek _a _une famille ? »

« Et bien, nous pensions que non, » expliqua Tyler. « Il semblait évident que tous les chasseurs étaient hum... Orphelins, car notre éthique nous empêche d'enlever des enfants à leurs parents, n'est-ce pas ? » (il semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Casey, quelque part au fond de son esprit, tentait de faire de même.) « Pourtant, bien que tout semble indiquer que ses deux parents sont morts, il y a des... traces d'autres membres potentiels qui ne correspondent pas. »

« Des traces ? » répéta Casey. « Il va falloir être plus clair, Tyler. Ce que vous dîtes n'a pas de sens. »

« Nous avons fouillé toute notre base de données, » reprit le jeune roux en se tordant les mains, jetant des regards anxieux à Paul, qui fixait un point vague à l'horizon, réfléchissant. « Et nous avons trouvé un dossier qui hum... Qui semble sous-entendre que Derek aurait un frère et une soeur. Plus jeunes. »

« Plus jeunes ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en décidant alors de regarder à son tour l'ordinateur. « Mais c'est ridicule... Puisque ses parents étaient morts ! Quelle est votre source d'information ? »

Paul sembla alors se réveiller de sa transe. Tyler était devenu muet. Casey les darda de son plus beau regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? » s'écria-t-elle, agacée.

« Mademoiselle Macdonald... Casey... » La voix de Paul était étrangement douce et conciliante. « La source... La source provient de notre système. Visiblement, c'est votre soeur elle-même qui aurait mené une enquête intensive sur la parenté de Derek avant de s'enfuir, il y a deux ans... »

Le coeur de Casey loupa un battement.

DC

Allongé dans l'herbe, Derek profitait du soleil.

Il faisait froid – on était tout de même au _Canada –_ mais les rayons glissaient agréablement sur sa peau, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eut beaucoup d'occasions dans sa vie pour se détendre et juste fermer les yeux sous la caresse, même tiède, de l'astre.

Il n'était pas inquiet.

Oui, il s'était enfui – enfin, seigneur, _enfin –_ et, oui, à l'heure qui l'était, le Grand Patron s'était sans doute mis dans une colère noire et avait lancé les recherches. Mais, ah ! Pauvre de lui, Derek était un maître pour chasser, et il comptait donc bien être une proie difficile à attraper. C'est pourquoi il s'accordait cette pause pour se détendre tout en réfléchissant attentivement à la suite de son plan. Bon, cela dit, il devait l'admettre, ça ne marchait pas tellement, parce que toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule et même personne... Et c'était la mauvaise.

Après sa fuite, hier, il aurait du immédiatement se mettre en route vers l'aéroport le plus proche, muni de son excellent et imparable faux passeport, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir. Son premier vrai acte de liberté avait été de revoir son visage fermé et ses yeux bleus irrésistibles. Sincèrement, il espérait qu'elle avait apprécié l'intention. (Oh, qui est-ce qu'il piégeait ? _Bien sur, _qu'elle avait apprécié l'attention. Si elle croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'air soulagé et ravi dans sa voix, alors elle le sous-estimait vraiment !)

Casey Macdonald. Son paradis et son enfer depuis plus de quinze ans...

Il soupira et décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Il pensait sincèrement que les autres chasseurs, _Sam _en premier lieu, lui laisserait le plus de temps possible pour s'échapper aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Néanmoins, il connaissait aussi les méthodes et l'intelligence du Grand Patron. Celui-ci se douterait bien que la loyauté des autres iraient vers lui. Sans doute se méfiait-il aussi de Paul, si proche des enfants qu'il transformait pourtant sans gêne en armes secrètes... Malgré son amertume et sa colère, le visage de Paul lui apporta un léger sentiment de manque.

Après tout, au milieu de toute sa misère, il avait été une constante pour le moins agréable dans sa vie. Une figure parternelle comme une autre, supposait-il. D'ailleurs, en parlant de père...

Il sortit de son blouson en cuir la petite photo qu'on lui avait confié précieusement, deux ans plus tôt. Dessus, un homme souriant, qui devait avoir la trentaine, montrait avec fierté un nourrisson. Derrière l'image, une écriture féminine, claire et tendre, indiquait : _George et Marti. _

Son poing se crispa. Son coeur tambourinait. Le visage décidé, il regarda en direction de Montréal, dont les buildings coupaient net le paysage de campagne, avant de descendre la colline sur laquelle il s'était installé pour rejoindre la route.

Il partait pour l'Europe.

DC

Sam avait attendu patiemment qu'on l'appelle.

Il savait bien que c'était lui qu'on appelerait.

Il était le meilleur, après Derek. Et comme, désormais, c'était _Derek _qu'il fallait chasser...

Il aurait aimé s'enfuir avec Derek, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa quête, que ce n'était pas son aventure. Il était conscient qu'il n'aurait été qu'un poid dans la recherche de son meilleur ami, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Au contraire. Il allait faire en sorte de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et si le seul moyen possible était de rester coincé ainsi entre ses murs qu'il détestait au plus profond de son être et bien, soit.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage aimable de Paul. Cependant, les deux bleus glacés qui le transperçèrent, derrière le psychologue, le figea une seconde.

« Ah, Samuel, est-ce que l'on te dérange ? » demanda Paul en souriant.

La jeune femme, derrière, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par pitié, Paul, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne depuis la nuit dernière. Il est évident qu'il était au _courant _que tout cela allait se produire. N'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

Autrefois, une petite fille avec les mêmes yeux, bien plus chaleureux, posait la même question mais sans provocation, seulement avec irritation, demandant son soutien lors de l'une de ses nombreuses disputes avec Derek. Il eut un léger sourire moqueur à son encontre.

« Si j'avais su, mademoiselle Macdonald, croyez-bien que j'aurais immédiatement prévenu Paul. »

« Bien sur. » répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Paul poussa un soupir.

« Voyons, voyons, ne nous braquons pas immédiatement. Samuel, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu sais, comme je l'imagine, que nous avons besoin de Derek ici. »

Sam, dans un coin de son esprit, se demanda si Paul pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Parfois, souvent, en fait, il avait eu l'impression que le psychologue voulait autant qu'eux qu'ils s'échappent de ce maudit endroit. Et pourtant, pas une seule fois il n'avait fait un geste pour les aider.

« Je m'en rend bien compte. » répondit-il sobrement.

« Vas-tu nous aider ? »

Et Sam rit intérieurement en réalisant que Derek avait, comme toujours, eut raison sur toute la ligne, et se contenta d'hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

DC

Seule chez elle, Casey tournait en rond.

La journée avait été frustrante, et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Son père, Derek avec une famille, puis sa soeur, et, pour finir, _Sam. _C'était trop d'un coup, surtout quand, comme elle, on cherchait à effacer son passé depuis si longtemps. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse.

Elle savait que Lizzie aurait certainement trouvé un moyen de confier à Derek ses découvertes. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa soeur de trouver des résultats bouleversants pour ensuite les enterrer sans un mot. Ça, c'était plustôt _son _genre à elle. Il était donc évident que, désormais, Derek allait chercher à retrouver ce frère et cette soeur inconnus, mais jusqu'à quel point les recherches de Lizzie avaient-elles été concluantes ? Dans le rapport officiel, il n'y avait qu'un maigre résumé caché sous un tas d'informations futiles. Pas de localisation, pas de noms. Rien.

Mais il y avait forcément plus. _Forcément. _

Elle tenta de se mettre à la place de Derek, pendant une brève seconde, puis laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en abandonnant immédiatement. Celui qui savait ce que ferait Derek n'était pas encore né, elle en était sûre ! Elle devait penser autrement. Qu'est-ce qu'_elle _ferait ?

Un seul nom tournait dans sa tête. Lizzie.

Lizzie était la clé. Elle en était sûre.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Cela faisait deux ans que Lizzie s'était rebellée. Deux ans que Lizzie s'était enfuie. Deux ans que Lizzie était _morte. _

DC

Derek adressa un immense sourire à la jeune femme qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'aéroport. Celle-ci rougit fortement malgré sa peau mate, et glissa nerveusement une boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Alors hum... Bon voyage ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

« Oui, j'espère qu'il le sera. » approuva-t-il immédiatement. « Merci pour le transport, ma chère mademoiselle Davis. Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Pourriez-vous me faire une dernière faveur, s'il-vous-plait ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondit-elle immédiatement.

L'air de Derek se fit encore plus chaleureux... et charmeur. Emily cligna des yeux. Il y avait des garçons, sur Terre, bien trop beaux pour exister.

« Pourriez-vous glisser ce mot dans le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai commandé par téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la boutique de l'aéroport ? Vous seriez un réel ange. »

« Avec plaisir. » réussit-elle à articuler, se sentant parfaitement idiote.

Il se pencha alors dans l'habitacle, et déposa un bref et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, comme si un simple « merci » ne suffisait pas à ses yeux. Elle déglutit péniblement et fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit quand il lui laissa le mot dans la poche de sa veste puis courut rejoindre l'entrée de l'aéroport, sans plus un regard en arrière. Pendant un long moment, elle resta immobile dans sa voiture, les mains tremblantes. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait une mission, et descendit à son tour pour rejoindre le fleuriste.

Quelque part au milieu du chemin, bien sur, la curiosité fut trop forte et elle ouvrit le mot.

Avec un soupir déçu, elle abandonna alors immédiatement l'idée que Derek revienne un jour vers elle en lui disant que ce court trajet avec elle avait changé sa vie et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Visiblement, il y en avait une autre qui avait attrapé son coeur bien avant.

DC

Casey n'arrivait pas à croire que cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils recherchaient Derek. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait passé sa vie dans ce seul but (la voix ironique dans sa tête lui fit entendre que ce n'était peut-être pas totalement _faux _mais elle la chassa bien vite). Tyler pianotait encore sur l'ordinateur. Sam, très calme, énonçait à Paul pour la énième fois ce que Derek lui avait (supposément, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance une seconde) dit en dernier, et le psychologue cherchait à y trouver un quelconque sens.

Elle ne faisait rien. Elle attendait des résultats concrets, impatiente d'offrir quelque chose à son père, et, en même temps, répugnait à l'idée d'en trouver . C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Heu, mademoiselle Macdonald ? » lança une voix intimidée.

Les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers le pauvre homme qui osait les déranger. Celui-ci n'était qu'un livreur. Il portait un large bouquet d'orchidées dans les bras qui le cachait à moitié.

« C'est moi ? » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un bouquet pour vous. » dit le livreur en lui tendant les fleurs.

Elle les attrapa sans réfléchir. L'odeur la fit sourire. Les orchidées lui rappelaient sa mère.

« Il y a un mot. » constata Sam.

Ses yeux brillaient quand Casey le regarda. Ils savaient très bien de qui venait le bouquet. Elle posa avec délicatesse les fleurs sur le bureau de Tyler, assez éloignées de l'ordinateur, puis attrapa le petit carton qui se cachait au milieu.

_**Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse, **_lut-elle en silence. _**Même à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, tu es toujours dans mes pensées. Retrouve-moi vite, tu me manques déjà. **_

DC

_« Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? » demande-t-elle, la voix plus basse, l'air intéressé. « à être intraçable, je veux dire ? »_

_Lentement, il sourit. _

_« Bien sur. Je suis un chasseur. Je suis un pro sur le sujet. Crois-moi, je connais absolument toutes les techniques pour que, si j'arrive à m'échapper, personne ne puisse jamais me retrouver, sauf si je le veux vraiment ! »_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour :). Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, à part peut-être que cette histoire risque en fait de s'éloigner de plus en plus du Caméléon.. En tout cas, je réfléchis à une sorte d'intrigue qui n'a vraiment rien à voir, et j'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne suis généralement douée qu'avec le guimauve mielleux, certainement pas avec le mystère/intrigue policière/suspens, etc. J'ai juste pensé que vous deviez être prévenus ! :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! **

**Lil's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_"I would be rising from the ground"_

* * *

><p><em>Ils sont face à face. Si proches, en fait, que leurs nez se frôlent, mais cette proximité ne semble pas les gêner. Au contraire, Derek lève sa main et, du bout des doigts, redessine le haut de la pomette de Casey. Celle-ci frémit malgré elle. Il sourit, et arrête son geste, sans retirer sa paume de sa joue.<em>

_« Il faut que tu fasses disparaître ça. » dit-il. « Ton visage dévoile tout. Tes réactions s'inscrivent sur tout ton corps. Si tu veux être intraçable, il faut commencer en étant inlisable. »_

_Elle semble réfléchir intensément, et il devient soudain conscient de son regard intense rivé au sien._

_« Mais comment je fais ? » finit-elle par demander. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'instinctif ? »_

_« Si. » admet-il. « Mais tu peux apprendre à le contrôler. Parfois, ça fera bizarre. Mais tout ce que je fais là, par exemple, je le fais parce que je le veux, pas parce que je réagis instinctivement. »_

_« Donc, si je fais ça... »_

_Elle imite son geste, et vient poser, délicatement, ses doigts fins et doux sur sa joue. Il sent son coeur accélérer le rythme, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, mais extérieurement, il est impassible. Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche, le scrutant avec attention, et il s'apprête à parler quand... _

_« Casey ! Casey ! Faut que tu vois ça ! T'y croiras pas ! Casey je suis allée au... Casey ? Qui c'est, celui-là ? » _

_Casey s'éloigne avec brusquerie de lui. Il a soudain un peu froid. _

_« Lizzie ! » s'exclame sa nouvelle amie (il sent qu'elle est embarassée). « Je t'ai dit que tu devais frapper ! C'est plus poli, tu comprends ? »_

DC

Trois jours auparavant, la vie d'Emily Davis était si banale que s'en était presque triste. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement à Montréal, au dessus d'un petit cabinet qu'elle avait ouvert en se couvrant de dettes en même temps pour les cinquante prochaines années. Elle était conseillère conjugale. Elle était douée pour les problèmes sentimentaux des autres, et ne savait que faire pour régler les siens. Son meilleur ami, Sheldon, habitait quasiment sur son canapé. Ses parents étaient persuadés qu'elle finirait par l'épouser.

Mais Emily, trois jours auparavant, ne voulait pas d'un mariage banal avec Sheldon son meilleur ami. Emily rêvait d'aventures, de beaux garçons courageux et mystérieux qui tomberaient follement amoureux d'elle et qui l'emporteraient loin de son quotidien. Et c'est pourquoi, trois jours auparavant, en voyant ce jeune homme sur le bord de la route, les cheveux bruns au vent et seulement un blouson de cuir pour se protéger de l'hiver qui approchait, elle n'avait pas su résister à la tentation, et s'était immédiatement arrêtée pour le conduire où il souhaitait.

Evidemment, maintenant, elle regrettait un peu.

Le coeur encore battant à toute vitesse, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil anxieux au grand homme blond qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, son arme bien en vue, à portée de main. Quelques minutes auparavant, cette arme était braquée sur Sheldon. Elle avait cru mourir de peur. S'il avait tiré, qu'aurait-elle fait ?

« Mademoiselle Davis ! » s'exclama sèchement la jeune femme brune qui était entrée en même temps que le blond et un autre type, à la peau sombre, qui l'observait comme si elle était un sujet d'étude particulièrement fascinant. « Concentrez-vous ! Vous disiez que vous aviez pris Derek en chemin ? »

« Oui » approuva-t-elle faiblement. « Il voulait aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il était charmant, et il faisait tellement froid et il n'avait ce que vieux blouson... Alors, bien sur, je l'ai amené. En sortant, il m'a demandé une autre faveur, mettre un petit carton dans un bouquet de fleurs... C'était demandé si gentiment ! Et puis, je me disais que, peut-être... »

Elle s'interrompit, rougit malgré elle en laissant glisser son regard sur Sheldon qui préparait du thé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle voyait bien qu'il tremblait. Elle se sentit atrocement coupable. Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiote ! Ce soir, s'ils sortaient tous les deux vivants et libres de ce drôle d'interrogatoire, elle lui demanderait de l'épouser. Vraiment. Ou, en tout cas, elle l'embrasserait. Oui, embrasser était bien pour commencer.

« Mademoiselle Davis ! » s'écria, plus fortement, la jeune femme.

Emily sursauta et revint piteusement sur leurs... aggresseurs. L'homme a la peau sombre, qui avait été le seul à accepter son invitation à s'asseoir, lança alors un regard sévère à la brune puis lui sourit aimablement en prenant la parole d'une voix très douce :

« Vous pensiez que c'était peut-être une ruse pour vous offrir ce bouquet ? »

Elle rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'elle était aussi transparente. L'autre jeune femme émit un petit bruit agacé mais resta silencieuse.

« Oui, » admit-elle finalement. « Mais ensuite, j'ai été trop curieuse, et j'ai lu le mot, et j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il y avait visiblement, et depuis assez longtemps, une autre femme. J'ai trouvé ça très... romantique, alors j'ai quand même fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, et je suis repartie. »

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas poser de questions sur ce comportement étrange ? Un inconnu qui vous demande de délivrer un bouquet de fleurs à une femme en laissant sous-entendre qu'il est en _fuite ? _»

Cette fois-ci, Emily releva des yeux défiants vers les prunelles glacées qui la méprisaient si clairement et rejeta ses longues boucles noires dans son dos avant de répondre avec son meilleur ton professionnel :

« Je suis conseillère conjuguale, madame. J'ai vu passer des centaines et des centaines de couples qui menaçaient de se briser à cause du quotidien, et vous seriez étonnée sans doute de voir à quel point ce genre de... petits jeux de roles entre partenaires est courant... Voire, même, parfois, conseillé. J'ai simplement supposé que j'étais tombé sur un couple de jeunes aventuriers qui s'amusaient à tester leur passion. C'était un peu extrême, s'enfuir jusqu'en Europe, mais pourquoi pas ? »

Avec satisfaction, elle comprit qu'elle lui avait cloué le bec. Elle aurait même juré que le jeune homme blond dans le coin avait eut l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur. Quand aux yeux du monsieur sur son canapé, ils pétillaient d'amusement et d'intérêt, c'était certain.

« En Europe ? » releva-t-il cependant.

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait des gens à retrouver là-bas. » affirma-t-elle (puis elle fronça les sourcils, prise d'un sursaut de courage) « Vous savez, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Vous êtes juste entrés dans mon appartement en menaçant mon petit-ami de votre arme. Qui me dit que _vous _n'êtes pas les méchants ? »

Tout le monde entendit clairement le bruit de porcelaine brisée qui résonna alors. Quatre paires de yeux se tournèrent vers un Sheldon mortifié.

« Je... Hum... Pardon. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à marmonner.

Il la regarda d'un air abasourdi avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour ramasser les morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. Elle cacha un sourire, ravie de son effet.

« Vous avez raison de vous méfier, j'avoue que notre entrée n'était pas des plus polies. » répondit, très calmement, l'homme sur le canapé. « Je m'appelle Paul Greebie, et voici mademoiselle Macdonald et notre ami, Samuel Richards. Je suis psychiatre. Et il se trouve que Derek n'est pas en fuite pour … hum … Rallumer la flamme de son couple … »

« Pas officiellement. » le coupa dans un souffle presque inaudible Samuel Richards.

Mademoiselle Macdonald sembla se raidir mais Paul continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« En vérité, il est l'un de mes patients. Il est victime de schizophrénie, mais refuse toujours de l'admettre après des années de traitement. La personne avec qui vous avez parlé, ce Derek est là, est l'une des personnalités qu'il aime le plus adopter, un côté aventureur et, si j'en crois vos impressions, quelque peu charmeur. »

Emily observa attentivement Paul. Il semblait sincère. Elle prit rapidement sa décision.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider, alors. » déclara-t-elle sur son ton le plus définitif. « Mais il m'a seulement confié qu'il partait en Europe. Je ne peux même pas vous indiquer un pays... »

« N'a-t-il rien dit, pendant votre trajet, qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de murmurer :

« Il parlait d'amis de longue date qui ne pouvaient se trouver qu'à un endroit précis. Mais il n'a jamais signalé lequel, et cela m'a semblé malpoli sur le moment d'insister. »

Paul sembla quelque peu déçu et jeta un regard interrogateur à mademoiselle Macdonald. Celle-ci semblait profondément songeuse. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Samuel, qui soutenait sans ciller une posture implacable et un visage impénétrable. Puis, soudainement, elle se retourna vers elle, avec un léger sourire amusé. Cela changeait tellement son visage qu'Emily eut l'impression d'avoir une toute personne devant elle.

« Je crois, mademoiselle Davis, que vous êtes en train de nous monter en bateau. Et je pense que l'explication de Monsieur Greedie ne vous a pas convaincue. » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Est-ce que vous seriez plus sensible si notre _ami _Samuel tentait de vous faire entendre raison ? »

Emily déglutit difficilement.

Elle aurait aimé crié à celle qu'elle était trois jours avant de cesser de rêver d'aventures idiotes et de penser plutôt au merveilleux garçon qu'elle faisait patienter depuis des années. Car il semblait évident que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait enfin l'embrasser...

DC

_La gamine sur le pas de la porte n'a pas plus de cinq ans, pourtant elle parle terriblement bien. Il ne s'en étonne pas. Il a devant lui la deuxième fille du Grand Patron. Même à cinq ans, elle a déjà une position à tenir. Ses cheveux sont bien plus clairs que ceux de Casey. Elle a des grands yeux bruns doux. Elle semble à la fois détendue et excitée. Elle ne s'étonne pas qu'un garçon étranger ai été en train de toucher sa soeur ainée. Il n'y a que de la curiosité dans son regard. C'est agréable. _

_« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demande-t-il donc. _

_Elle ne le jauge qu'un instant avant de lui faire confiance. Les soeurs ne sont donc pas différentes qu'au niveau physique. Il n'a gagné la confiance de Casey que depuis peu de temps, et ils se connaissent pourtant depuis quelques mois._

_« Les sous-sols ! » s'écrie-t-elle alors. « Il y a quelque chose dans les sous-sols ! Des pièces, et des chambres, et même un gymnase ! Oh, Casey ! Et des garçons ! Plein plein plein de garçons ! »_

_Il regarde Casey, un peu inquiet. Elle fixe sa soeur. Sans ciller. Le visage impénétrable. _

DC

Derek sortit de l'aéroport en regardant autour de lui avec un grand sourire d'enfant. Avec un océan le séparant de son pays natal (enfin, il supposait que c'était son pays natal), il se sentait stupidement en sécurité. Bien sur, il ne le serait jamais vraiment. Mais c'était agréable de profiter de la sensation pendant un moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avisa une forme affalée près d'un poteau et se dirigea calmement vers l'homme emmitouflé qui somnolait contre un vieux sac troué. Quand il se plaça devant lui, le clochard releva ses yeux bleus délavés sur lui, l'air à la fois suspicieux et plein d'espoir.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, gamin ? » marmonna-t-il quand il comprit que Derek ne parlerait pas en premier.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à gagner de l'argent facilement ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu te fous d'moi ? J'dors p'têtre dans la rue mais j'ai encore toute ma cervelle ! »

« Je suis on ne peux plus sérieux. » répliqua Derek avec un sourire poli. « J'ai une carte bancaire, et un compte bien fourni – si vous m'aidez à le vider un peu, la moitié de... » (il sortit un petit papier de sa poche qu'il tendit à l'homme. Il ne savait pas qui écoutait.) « cette somme vous reviendra. »

Gordon Tams releva la tête du chiffre exorbitant inscrit sur le morceau de papier avec difficulté. Il était littéralement bouche-bée. Une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis de bien longues années. Le jeune homme attendait, patiemment, qu'il lui réponde. Il avait l'air absolument normal. Il n'avait pas une tête de bandit ou d'escroc. Cela dit, il n'avait pas l'air riche à _ce _point non plus : sinon, il ne porterait pas ce vieux blouson de cuir, c'est sur.

Il avait sans doute quelque chose à fuir. Mais il avait la tête d'un type honnête, et Gordon savait se fier à son instinct. Alors, pour ce prix là, il n'allait certainement pas refuser juste dans l'hypothèse que ce jeune homme soit un fugitif. C'était compréhensible, non ?

« Ok. » dit-il donc finalement. « Dis-moi où se trouve le distributeur le plus proche ? »

DC

_« Je veux vous montrer ! » s'exclame Lizzie. « Il FAUT que vous voyez ça ! »_

_Derek regarde Casey. Elle ouvre la bouhe, et il sait d'avance ce qu'elle va dire : non. Ça semble être l'un de ses mots préférés. Mais pour une fois, il peut comprendre pourquoi elle est si récalcitrante. Lizzie n'a que cinq ans, c'est encore un bébé, comment pourrait-elle comprendre ce que signifie cette troupe de garçons élevés au sous-sol ? _

_Ils ommettent bien sur le fait qu'ils n'ont que huit ans eux-mêmes, qu'ils devraient être aussi insouciants, aussi bêtement naïfs que des enfants ordinaires. Mais ils ne le sont pas, n'est-ce pas ? Des enfants ordinaires... _

_Casey n'a pas le temps de parler. Une autre voix se fait entendre plus grave. Celle-ci a beau être terriblement paisible, Derek se fige brusquement. Ses yeux retombent sur la porte._

_Paul les observe tout trois, de son habituel regard perçant. _

DC

Casey avait décidé d'installer un nouveau campement provisoire chez la pauvre mademoiselle Davis. C'était si innatendu que même Sam, qui semblait pourtant prévoir tous leurs gestes depuis le début de l'enquête, avait eut un instant de surprise. Si Paul n'avait pas su que la jeune femme était désormais bien au dessus de ses enfantillages, il aurait juré qu'elle l'avait fait _justement _dans ce but. Il n'avait pas manqué son regard satisfait pour le jeune chasseur blond.

En une heure, une foule de gens avait débarqué dans l'appartement pour installer une réplique exacte de tout l'équipement du bureau de Tyler, lui-même arrivé avec ses instruments, l'air encore stupéfait d'être sorti du building tout en étant toujours de service. Le jeune Schlepper, qui jusqu'à là traumatisé, s'était contenté de se faire minuscule sur le canapé, était finalement sorti de son mutisme pour complimenter la modernité du système. En le voyant désormais discuter avec enthousiasme avec Tyler, Paul se dit que la journée aurait au moins eu un effet bénéfique. Il savait que Tyler manquait bien trop de confiance en lui, et pouvoir étaler ainsi ses connaissances, se savoir admiré, lui ferait certainement un bien fou.

« A quoi vous songez, Paul ? » lâcha une voix près de lui.

Paul sursauta et Sam eut l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

« Samuel, il faudrait vraiment que tu cesses ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas un chasseur – à vrai dire, je suis même plutôt cardiaque. »

« Je ferais attention. On voudrait pas vous voir mort, doc. » déclara le jeune homme.

Le fait qu'il soit sincère réchauffa de façon considérable le coeur de Paul, de même que l'utilisation du surnom que lui donnait la plupart des garçons qu'il éduquait. Cela faisait des années que Sam ne l'avait plus employé. En fait, la plupart des enfants, une fois leur entrainement terminé, comprenaient quel rôle il jouait en vérité dans leur vie, et prenaient une distance considérable avec lui. Ce qui le chagrinait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Et vous voilà reparti dans vos pensées... »

Paul sourit légèrement et Sam lui rendit le sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas été si aimable avec lui qu'il se sentit obligé de lui répondre – tout en gardant à l'esprit que c'était sans doute (malheureusement) une technique pour l'amadouer plus qu'une sincère inquiétude pour les troubles qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Je me demandais... pourquoi maintenant. » confia-t-il d'un air songeur en scrutant le parc en face de l'appartement. « Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? Cette fuite si réussie a surement demandé un temps de préparation... de l'aide extérieure (il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam. Il était impassible. Évidemment.) … Même si je sais à quel point Derek voulait être libre, il y a forcément _quelque chose _qu'il l'a amené à partir maintenant. »

Si Paul avait eu le moindre espoir de prendre Samuel à son propre jeu, il fut déçu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas étonnant – Sam était un chasseur, au même titre que Derek. Il avait été formé pour ne jamais laissé transparaitre la moindre information. Évidemment, ça rendait le travail du psychologue quelque peu compliqué. Mais Paul avait toujours aimé les défis...

« Vous vous compliquez la vie, doc. » finit par lancer Sam avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « Derek veut juste être libre. Il a juste eut le courage de faire ce dont nous avons tous envie. »

Paul se retourna franchement vers le jeune homme.

« Justement, Samuel. Justement. Si cela n'avait été qu'un désir de liberté, explique-moi une chose... Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas partis ensemble ? Vous avez toujours, toujours été ensemble. »

Les yeux noisette se braquèrent sur le visage attentif du psychologue. Sam esquissa un sourire moqueur, décidant de s'amuser de l'homme aux multiples secrets en étant à son tour cryptique :

« Oh, Doc. » laissa-t-il tomber à voix basse. « D'une certaine façon, nous sommes encore ensemble... Grâce à vous. N'est-ce pas ? »

Comme pour l'approuver, l'univers décida de lui accorder une faveur. Paul n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, car Tyler se levait brusquement, surexcité.

« Mademoiselle Macdonald ! Mademoiselle Macdonald ! Nous avons une piste ! »

DC

Evidemment, l'excitation qu'avait éprouvé Casey se transforma bien vite en frustration quand elle découvrit le clochard au sourire édenté et quelque peu amusé sur la vidéo surveillance de la borne où Derek avait retiré une somme extrêmement importante d'argent – ou plutôt, où _Paul _avait retiré, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une carte bancaire à son nom.

Elle devint passablement furieuse en se rendant compte que le dit Paul avait l'air plus impressionné qu'autre chose. Pourtant, elle se contenta d'examiner de nouveau l'image désormais figée sur l'écran. L'homme tenait une pancarte. Le nom du psychologue était inscrit, suivit par un suite de chiffres. Un numéro de téléphone.

Elle avait bien sur immédiatement refoulé le pincement de déception qui l'avait étreint en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. Ce n'était pas un stupide jeu. Elle devait ramener Derek et s'il était enclint à les mettre sur la piste et bien, soit ! Qu'il parle à Paul autant qu'il veuille. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui faire la conversation quand il serait de nouveau en sureté dans le building. Et _non, _elle n'était pas amère et de mauvaise foi.

« Bien. » déclara-t-elle finalement froidement. « Je pense que vous avez un appel à faire, Paul. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sure que c'est la meilleure idée ? » lui demanda l'homme, circonspect.

« C'est surtout le seul choix que nous ayons. » rétorqua-t-elle vivement. « Nous sommes obligés de nous plier à son ridicule petit jeu pour l'instant, mais ça va vite changer. Cependant, il va falloir que vous bavardiez pendant un moment. Tyler tracera l'appel. C'est surement un téléphone jetable, et il aura surement pensé à ça, mais ça nous indiquera peut-être ce qu'il cherche exactement. Et ensuite, _nous _aurons une longueur d'avance sur lui. Alors appelez, et discutez. Compris ? »

Paul se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle lui indiqua le téléphone près de l'ordinateur de Tyler. Il tapa le numéro toujours inscrit sur l'écran et attendit, après avoir mis sur haut-parleur.

Puis il y eut un biip sonore, et la voix de Derek, claire et tranquille, se fit entendre.

« Paul ! Comment allez-vous ? Tyler a mis un temps fou ! J'ai même cru que c'était Casey qui vous empêchait pour une raison quelconque de m'appeler ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, Trésor ? Ç'aurait été terriblement rude de ta part. »

Paul se racla la gorge.

« Je suppose que tu sais déjà que nous t'entendons tous, Derek ? »

« Bien sur. Je vous manque terriblement, n'est-ce pas ? Hé, Sam, tu es là mon pote ? »

« Salut Derek. » lâcha Sam, l'air très amusé.

Casey ne l'était absolument pas. Elle jeta un regard furibond au jeune homme blond, qui reprit immédiatement :

« En effet, tout le monde ici te recherche, Derek. C'est triste sans toi. Casey a l'air encore plus crispée que d'habitude. C'est te dire ! »

Il y eut un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de regagner assez de contrôle sur elle-même pour ne pas étrangler Sam. Qui était le parfait imbécile qui avait décrété qu'il était intelligent de laisser partir à la poursuite de Derek _son meilleur ami _?

« Oh, _Trésor. _» souffla-t-il (et soudain, c'était comme s'il était là, la fixant de ses grands yeux bruns ravis, un sourire terriblement sexy et moqueur à la fois sur les lèvres, absolument certain de l'effet néfaste qu'il avait sur elle. Elle se tendit involontairement.) « Sois gentille avec Sam. Et Paul. Et ce pauvre Tyler. Et toutes les malheureuses personnes qui vont croiser ton chemin dans les jours à venir. Tu sais que l'on va se revoir, hum ? Pas besoin de stresser, je suis toujours avec toi. »

Casey croisa alors deux prunelles noires qui la fixaient avec attention. Emily Davis. Celle-ci lui donna l'impression de n'être pas dupe une seule seconde de tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle la darda d'un regard furieux, mais la jeune conseillère ne baissa pas les yeux. Malgré elle, Casey fut donc la première à rompre le contact.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Paris ? » demanda-t-elle donc le plus neutralement possible, cachant soigneusement l'effet qu'avait eut ses mots sur elle.

Il y eut un long silence. Paul la regardait d'un air songeur – ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Tyler avait l'air médusé – il s'attendait sans doute à lui faire une grande surprise en découvrant où était Derek. Sam posa son regard sur le téléphone, attendant la réponse – il avait été au courant pour Paris, tout comme elle, depuis le début. Bien sur.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit-il finalement.

« Certes, tu voulais voir la ville la plus romantique du monde, toi qui l'a toujours tellement été. » ironisa-t-elle froidement. « Mais encore ? »

« Lizzie. »

« Lizzie. » répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'arriva pas à contrôler ses émotions, cette fois-ci. Elle avait eut des années pour faire comme si parler avec Derek ne l'affectait nullement. Mais pour sa soeur, tout était encore bien trop récent dans son esprit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler malgré elle.

« Tu pers ton temps, Derek. » murmura-t-elle en portant brusquement le combiné à son oreille. « Tu pers ton temps, et tu me fais perdre le mien. Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver à Paris ? Lizzie est MORTE. Et tu le sais très bien, parce que tu étais _là _le jour où s'est arrivé ! »

DC

Derek raccrocha en entendant la voix de Casey se briser légèrement. Il détestait la laisser ainsi mais il en allait de sa sécurité. Paul s'occuperait d'elle.

Il ricana.

Non. _Casey _s'occuperait d'elle-même. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Il jeta le téléphone dans la poubelle derrière lui, puis se retourna de nouveau vers la vitrine du café qu'il avait observé pendant toute sa conversation téléphonique. Ses yeux dérivaient en particulier sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui riait, entouré de sa bande d'amis, passant régulièrement les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, strié par une unique mèche violette.

« Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... » murmura-t-il sans détacher son regard, de nouveau triste en songeant à Casey. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? »

DC

_« Je crois, » dit Paul, « qu'il est temps que cette petite réunion cesse. »_

_Derek fixe brièvement Casey. Leurs regards se croisent, et il est presque soulagé de voir qu'elle est aussi dépitée que lui. Puis une main se glisse bruquement dans la sienne, et, malgré lui surpris, il baisse les yeux, pour croiser l'air défiant de Lizzie Macdonald. _

_Un air qui, même s'il ne le savait pas, il reverrait, encore et encore, pendant de très nombreuses années. _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : Ok, bon... ça n'est pas du tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans ma tête. Dans mon imagination, c'était bieen mieux. Surtout une certaine scène - je suis sure que vous saurez laquelle quand vous l'aurez lu. Mais, tant pis, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Je voulais aussi vous demander si vous trouvez vraiment les personnages OOC.. Je sais qu'ils semblent très différents parfois, mais comme l'histoire est totalement différente, à mes yeux c'est normal qu'ils ne soient pas exactement les mêmes.. J'essaye au maximum de garder leurs caractéristiques principales mais si je m'éloigne vraiment trop trop, j'apprécierais que vous me le signalez :).**

**Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire ! **

**Lil's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_"I am right, I swear I'm right. Swear I knew it all along."_

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui, il a dix ans. <em>

_Il n'a pas de date d'anniversaire, en théorie. Mais depuis qu'il connait Casey et Lizzie, il a acquit plein de nouvelles choses. Dont un anniversaire. Les deux filles avaient été horrifiées en apprenant qu'il n'avait jamais eut de fêtes (bon, Lizzie, surtout. Casey s'en doutait. Casey se doute toujours de tout, et c'est pour ça que c'est sa meilleure amie.) et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il _fêtait, _littéralement, ses dix ans, en secret, entouré de Casey, et Lizzie, et Sam. _

_Lizzie est fière. Elle a tout organisé. Ils sont dans le sous-sol, dans une sorte de cagibi, entourés de balais. Il y a une caméra, bien sur. Il y a des caméras de partout. Mais la petite fille a simplement dessiné un bonhomme qui sourit et l'a collé sur l'objectif, persuadée qu'ainsi, ils étaient en sécurité. _

_Casey, Derek et Sam ne lui ont bien sur pas dit qu'ils ont coupé le fil de la caméra, ainsi que plusieurs autres dans différents endroits, pour être retrouvés moins facilement. Ça aurait gaché quelque peu l'air éblouissant de l'enfant, et si le trio plus agé se dispute souvent, c'est une chose sur laquelle ils s'accordent tous : préserver le sourire innocent d'Elizabeth Macdonald. _

DC

Anna avait craqué sur le serveur à la seconde où il lui avait demandé, avec un sourire _si _charmant, si elle ne préferait pas son chocolat avec de la chantilly par dessus. Il avait des yeux gris irrésistibles, et sa vue de dos n'était vraiment pas mal non plus ; comment aurait-on pu lui en vouloir de l'observer avidement depuis une demi-heure, hum ? Ce fut donc la seule qui entraperçu le nouvel admirateur de sa meilleure amie Liz.

Elle s'en voulait, bien sur, de ne pas l'avoir mieux regardé. Il était entré dans le bar discrètement, s'était précipité vers son beau serveur, et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose avant de lui faire passer une feuille de papier froissée. Il était brun, plus vieux, mignon, oui, mais pas vraiment son genre. À cet instant, Anna avait été bien trop occupée à reluquer la silhouette fine mais musclée de _Michael. _

Mais Michael avait pourtant été oublié sur l'instant quand il avait apporté le papier froissé à Liz. Celle-ci l'avait attrapé en haussant un sourcil sceptique, la main hésitante, puis l'avait déplié lentement. Aussitôt, chacun autour de la table avait sentit que ce n'était pas n'importe quel message. Liz était devenue atrocement pâle, puis toute rose, puis incapable de réfréner un sourire éclatant. Elle avait été harcelée par tout le monde, mais elle semblait partie ailleurs, et regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, sans avoir l'air de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Anna avisa la moue dépitée du pauvre Jamie. Elle savait qu'il craquait sur Liz depuis qu'elle était apparue dans la voisinage. Elle était sincèrement désolée : il n'avait certainement aucune chance face au mystérieux brun.

« Il est brun, pas mal, plus vieux que nous. » lâcha-t-elle finalement quand le rythme des questions atteint son paroxysme.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Même celui de Liz, qui fut d'ailleurs la première à prendre la parole.

« Tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment vu, Anna ? Comment était-il ? »

La jeune femme paraissait surexcitée. Anna ne se souvenait sincèrement pas de l'avoir jamais vu comme ça. Liz était le genre de fille calme en toutes circonstances, indépendante, quelque peu impénétrable et froide au premier abord, mais au coeur d'or à l'intérieur. L'excitation et les débordements de joie inutiles, c'était plutôt de son registre à elle, habituellement. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Et bien ! Il doit être vachement important, ce garçon dont on n'a pourtant jamais entendu parler ! Je viens de te dire comment il était, Liz. Tu joues dans la cour des grands, chérie. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être n'importe quel type ! »

Liz éclata d'un rire franc.

« Oh non Anna_, _ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il ne m'intéresse pas, dieu _non_ ! Ce serait presque de l'inceste. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est comme un grand frère ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps … Il avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir, et quand il arriverait, il me laisserait un message ! Et... »

Elle secoua la feuille en l'air, sans finir sa phrase. Jamie avait l'air atrocement soulagé. Il avait un visage extrêmement expressif, celui-là. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Liz, mais Anna était sûre que la jeune femme savait qu'il était dingue d'elle. Ce n'était juste pas possible autrement.

« Pourquoi ne pas juste venir te voir ? » demanda Sophie, surprise.

« Il a toujours aimé les jeux de poursuite. » répondit Liz avec un bref sourire nostalgique.

« Bon, et bien, que dis le message ? Eclaire nous ! » s'impatienta Kyran.

« C'est personnel ! » protesta-t-elle en glissant immédiatement le papier dans sa poche. « Personnel, mais urgent. Il faut que je le vois, vite ! »

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! » se scandalisa le garçon, mort de curiosité.

« Je partirais de gré ou de force, Kyran. » dit-elle lentement avec un sourire soudain menaçant. « Mon maître de karaté me dit souvent que je ne dois pas perdre le rythme et m'exercer régulièrement. On tente ? »

Ah, voilà qui était tellement _Liz. _Anna, malgré elle, se sentit soulagée de retrouver une facette connue de sa meilleure amie. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait eut l'impression de se trouver devant une toute autre personne, tellement légère, tellement radieuse, comme une petite fille à qui l'on vient d'offir tout ce qu'elle avait écrit sur sa liste de Noël, même la bicyclette volante. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir Liz si heureuse. Mais, d'ordinaire, elle était moins... expansive.

« Je crois que tu devrais juste la laisser chercher ce frère longtemps disparu. » avisa Jamie. « Une Liz en colère est effrayante et dangereuse. Toute personne sage se contenterait de se lever et de lui ouvrir la porte. Genre, maintenant. » rajouta-t-il avec un oeillade appuyé pour son ami.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire éclatant, et d'un baiser sur la joue avant que la jeune fille blonde s'enfuit presque en courant du bar. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, les yeux rêveurs. Sophie, Kyran, Melanie et Daniel s'esclaffèrent ouvertement, se moquant de son air idiot. Anna tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, sans voir de mèche violette familière.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

DC

_« Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. » chuchote Lizzie gravement en lui tendant tout de même un paquet impeccablement enrobé dans un papier à cadeau rouge. _

_Derek lui sourit gentiment et attrape le présent. À l'intérieur, bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, il est bouleversé. Il n'a jamais eu de cadeau. Paul lui offre des chocolats, à chaque Noël, mais il fait cela pour tout le monde. Ce geste innocent de Lizzie le fait se sentir unique, incroyablement important pendant quelques minutes. Bon sang, il adore cette gamine. Tout en défaisant le papier, il se jure que jamais il ne laissera Lizzie devenir comme eux – Lui, Sam, et Casey – parce que cette générosité enfantine, ce bonheur simple qui transpire d'elle la rend plus humaine que toutes les fichues personnes se trouvant dans ce fichu building. Et ils ont réellement besoin de cette humanité._

_À l'intérieur, il y a un petit appareil photo. Il reste bouche-bée. _

_« Lizzie... »_

_« Ta chambre est vide. » dit-elle avec simplicité. « Casey m'a aidée à choisir celui-ci. On va pouvoir faire plein de photos ! Et tu pourras les afficher ! »_

_Elle lui adresse un grand sourire. Il appuie sur le bouton, et la photo est prise. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'afficher comme elle le voudrait. Mais cette première image, il la gardera avec lui pour toujours. Sérieusement, que dieu soit bénit pour avoir fait naître Elizabeth Macdonald. _

DC

_**Une mèche violette ? Sincèrement ? **_

_**J'ai toujours aimé la nourriture italienne, et je te propose de te payer le restaurant si tu arrives à retrouver celui où je me trouve. Mais ce ne sera pas dur pour toi, tu me connais pas coeur, hum ? J'ai des informations pour toi. Et tu en as pour moi. Et puis, peut-être que, même malgré la mèche violette, je veux te revoir, gamine. Presto ! Le temps file, et on me cherche ! Je ne pourrais pas rester dans ce bon vieux paris longtemps ! XX**_

Elle avait le coeur battant quand elle descendit du métro et se mit à remonter lentement les escaliers. Etait-il vraiment possible que le moment soit venu ? Etait-ce réellement en train d'arriver ? D'ordinaire si flegmatique, si maitresse de ses émotions, elle se sentait doucement dérailler au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Elle tremblait, à la fois d'excitation, d'impatience, et de peur. Le temps de la paix relative était donc terminé...

Aujourd'hui, elle allait à la rencontre de son passé. Elle s'étonnait presque de ne pas se sentir plus réticente à cette idée. Elle en connaissait une autre qui en aurait été malade.

Ses pas se firent plus rapides, tandis qu'elle scrutait du coin de l'oeil les insignes de restaurants. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant un tout petit endroit, à peine visible, coincé entre un macdo et un magasin de chaussures. Sur un grand panneau en bois vert au dessus de l'entrée était gravé _Presto !. _Elle ne put retenir un sourire, secoua la tête, puis entra.

Il faisait sombre, mais l'endroit était étrangement silencieux. Il y avait peu de tables. Sur une banquette, vers le fond, un jeune homme sirotait un cocktail. Elle plissa les yeux, il lui fit un petit signe. Elle se força à rester calme, et échoua lamentalement dès qu'elle se fut installée en face de lui.

« Elizabeth Macdonald. » souffla-t-il, utilisant ce nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis deux ans. « Laisse-moi te dire une chose, gamine. Si Casey voyait cette mèche, elle ferait une attaque cardiaque. Ou une crise de nerfs. Et elle trouverait le moyen de me blamer pour ça quelque part au milieu de ses cris. Pour une fois, je crois que je serais de _son _côté. Il y avait d'autres moyens d'affirmer la coupure, tu sais. Mais une mèche _violette ? _C'est presque que pire que.. Je sais pas, un piercing ! »

Lizzie sourit lentement, moqueuse. Il ouvrit des grands yeux.

« Lizzie, si tu as un piercing, je te promets que nos retrouvailles vont s'écourter parce que tu seras une fille _morte !_ »

Elle n'avait pas de piercing. Et elle était persuadée qu'il le savait parfaitement, parce qu'il savait toujours _tout. _Il n'y avait donc qu'une raison pour ce grand discours moralisateur, et cela la rendait incroyablement, stupidement, complètement heureuse.

« J'apprécie l'ironie. Tu m'as manqué aussi, Derek. » lâcha-t-elle en sa calant confortablement.

DC

Sam sentait que Casey était anxieuse.

Ce n'était pas ses habituels dons de perception. Tous les gens à des kilomètres à la ronde devaient s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne cherchait pas à cacher ses émotions. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'hotel, il était quasiment certain qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise nerveuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle était plus pâle que jamais _et elle se rongeait les ongles. _C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait perdue depuis tellement longtemps qu'il finit par vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il pendant que Paul allait chercher les clés de leurs chambres.

Elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui. Ils n'étaient pas froids. Ils étaient nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Casey ? » souffla-t-il d'un ton plus pressant. « Tu n'es pas dans cet état pour Derek, c'est évident. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça dans l'avion ! »

« Je ne savais pas que mon sort te préoccupait, Sam. » marmonna-t-elle en essayant de regagner un minumum de contenance, sans réussir une seconde.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Casey... »

« Je suis sûre que tu es au courant, en plus. Je sais que tu manigances avec Derek depuis qu'il s'est enfui. Tu sais absolument tout ce que nous allons faire avant que nous en ayons _l'idée _depuis le début. Si je te laisse venir avec nous au lieu d'un autre chasseur, c'est parce que je sais que Derek se sentira bien plus en sécurité avec _toi _à sa recherche – parce qu'il sait que tu ne le recherches pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, alors ? Si je suis de son côté, pourquoi me raconter que je fais parti de ton plan, au lieu de me laisser dans le noir ? »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rouler des yeux comme s'il était idiot. Il fut surpris mais soulagé de voir, quand elle reprit la parole, que son visage était désormais moins inquiet qu'agacé.

« Parce que tu sais _également _tout cela. Derek et toi, vous êtes les meilleurs chasseurs de _L'Entreprise. _Et, en plus, nous avons été... proches (elle jeta le mot comme s'il s'était glissé malgré elle entre ses lèvres) pendant trop longtemps pour que vous ne connaissiez pas comment je fonctionne. Si tout ceci était un jeu, je dirai que vous êtes d'effroyables tricheurs. Mais on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que votre confiance sera votre perte quand même ? En attendant, je ne fais aucunement confiance aux chasseurs. Donc, tu es là, et nous sommes plus ou moins satisfaits tous les trois. Ok ? »

Il esquissa un sourire. _Cette _Casey lui avait manqué. Celle qui était franche, et têtue, et stratégique. Celle qui essayait de convaincre en parlant un peu trop, celle qui tentait de cacher ses émotions sans réussir parce que dès que le sentiment était trop fort, elle se laissait emporter. Casey Macdonald, _sa _Casey Macdonald – s'il pouvait dire ceci sans que Casey, ou Derek, ne le massacrent – était tout sauf froide. La nouvelle personne qu'il avait eut en face de lui ces derniers jours n'avait été qu'une ombre.

Mais peu importe. Maintenant qu'elle était là et qu'elle était lancée..

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eut, Casey ? »

La jeune femme brune lui lança un regard passablement furieux, visiblement toujours certaine qu'il était déjà au courant de ce qui la tracassait tant. Mais, sincèrement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état tel qu'il avait fait ressortir son ancienne personnalité. Si c'était un coup de Derek, alors celui-ci ne l'avait pas mis au courant.

Elle finit cependant par céder, après un regard vers Paul, qui attendait patiemment que la femme devant lui cesse de gémir sur son matelas trop dur.

« Il y a eut... _ça. _» lâcha-t-elle en sortant quelque chose de son sac.

Il attrapa ce qu'elle lui tendait avec curiosité. C'était une photo. Une photo qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, parce qu'il en avait un exemplaire, caché dans la doublure de sa veste préférée. Lizzie souriait de toutes ses dents, serrée contre Derek, lui même souriant. Casey lui tenait la main, la tête à moitié sur son épaule, resplendissante de bonne humeur. Sam, enfin, avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ils avaient dix ans – sept pour Lizzie – et, pour une fois, ils étaient des enfants normaux, incroyablement satisfaits d'une journée exceptionnement parfaite.

« Ce qui est intéressant est derrière. » précisa Casey en le voyant perdu dans leurs visages rayonnants.

Il retourna l'image. Deux mots seulement étaient écrits. _**Je sais. **_

« Je sais ? » répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes scrupuleusement. Puis, elle soupira, palit de nouveau, et porta une main à sa bouche pour machouiller son ongle déjà fichu. Il attrapa ses doigts avant, comme dans un ancien réflexe.

« Je ne pense pas que... » commença-t-il.

« Oui. » interrompit-elle hativement. « J'avais peur que tu dises ça. Que tu réagisses comme ça. Ce n'est pas de Derek, n'est-ce pas ? Quel intérêt de me faire passer une photo que j'ai déjà ? Mais si ce n'est pas de Derek, alors, de qui ? Personne ne savait, à part Paul et mes parents. Il faut que tu trouves qui c'est, Sam. »

Il comprit qu'elle accélerait le rythme en voyant Paul attraper les clés et se retourner vers eux.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu'il commencerait ses recherches dès qu'il serait seul.

« Parce que tu es _obligé _de faire ce que je dis, en théorie. » répondit-elle assez froidement. « Et même si tu n'as pas envie de le faire pour moi, pense à Derek. J'ai peur qu'on essaye de nous doubler. Et aucun de nous ne veut ça. Vraiment pas. »

DC

_« L'appareil est prêt ! » claironne Lizzie. _

_Elle va se serrer contre Derek. Il la laisse faire. Ses yeux sont tournés vers Sam et Casey. Ils sont proches. Ils rigolent ensemble. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lizzie est entrain de compter le nombre de secondes qui leur restent, et Sam passe son bras autour de la taille de la brune. Derek lui balance un regard noir, et attrape immédiatement la main de Casey, la rapprochant en même temps de lui. Elle rit, mais resserrent ses doigts sur les siens. _

_Ils ont à peine le temps de regarder tous l'objectif avant que le flash éclaire la pièce._

_Lizzie se précipite pour voir le résultat. Casey pose, un bref moment, la tête sur l'épaule de Derek et chuchote, l'air follement amusée : _

_« Tu dis que tu es inlisable, mais pour moi, tu es un livre ouvert. Et tu es jaalouux. »_

_Ce n'est pas le genre de Casey de dire des trucs pareils. Il veut s'indigner, mais Lizzie se pose entre eux-deux pour leur montrer à quel point la photo est réussie. Il oubliera ensuite de contredire sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, c'est risible. Lui, jaloux ? De _Sam _? Pitié !_

DC

Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il fut presque surpris de voir que la nuit était tombée. On ne racontait pas deux ans de sa vie en une heure, et il se doutait que cette réunion avec Lizzie ne serait pas courte, mais...

La jeune femme avait suivit son regard et esquissa un petit sourire triste à son encontre, comprenant où ses pensées le menait. Elle attrapa sa main, et la serra fortement dans la sienne.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, Derek. Ta vraie famille t'attend. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas temps que tu rejoignes la tienne également ? » lâcha-t-il prudemment.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tous ses mouvements se figèrent.

« Je ne veux pas dire faire un retour miraculeux à la vie et retourner sous le joug du Grand Patron, Lizzie. Mais tu ne pourras pas rester cachée à Paris toute ta vie... Ta vraie famille se trouve au Canada et... Je suis le premier à savoir à quel point avoir une famille est importante. Ces deux ans, sans toi... ça a été vraiment... Tu manques à tout le monde. Paul, Tyler, Henry, Michelle,... Et Sam. Et moi. Et... Si Casey savait... ta prétendue mort a fini de la changer. »

Lizzie retira sa main. Elle était devenue plus pâle que jamais.

« Casey ne peut pas savoir. » dit-elle sèchement. « Sam, si tu veux. Mais pas Casey. Non. »

« C'est ta soeur. » répliqua-t-il un peu plus durement.

« C'est la fille du Grand Patron. » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. « Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Casey sera toujours, toujours de son côté. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je l'aime aussi et ça ne changera pas. Mais si elle était au courant, elle me ramenerait là-bas. Pour mon _'bien'. »_

« Elle comprendrait ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu es _sa petite soeur. _Tu es tout, pour elle. Elle comprendrait. Elle t'aiderait à te forger une nouvelle vie ! »

Lizzie éclata de rire, et le son amer glaça le sang de Derek. Il regardait la jeune femme, et il se demandait quand est-ce que tout était parti en vrille. Il avait juré qu'elle resterait innocente. _Ils _avaient jurés qu'elle ne serait pas comme eux. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas une trace de cette petite fille chaleureuse et confiante qu'elle avait été, si longtemps auparavant. Quand avaient-ils foirés ? Auraient-ils pu seulement l'éviter en changeant quelque chose ? Où est-ce qu'on ne pouvait finir qu'amer et brisé en ayant été élevé dans cette établissement de fou ?

« Oh, Derek. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Tu es le meilleur chasseur du monde, tu comprends les gens plus que quiconque. Mais quand il s'agit de Casey, tu as toujours été si _aveugle !_ Tu penses qu'elle est prête à tout, pour moi, pour TOI. Mais elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle a toujours été effrayée, elle a toujours voulu être admirée par Dennis, et c'est toute la différence. Tu te sacrifierais sans réfléchir pour elle. Tu es impulsif et tu l'aimes, c'est comme ça. Et elle ne fera jamais ça. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce que vous avez, Derek. À la seconde où elle en aura l'occasion, elle t'enfermera de nouveau dans ce putain de building. »

DC

Casey se recroquevilla dans le grand lit et prenant des grandes inspirations irrégulières. Son mauvais pressentiment était désormais si ancré en elle qu'elle était incapable de regagner le moindre contrôle de son corps – sauf ses larmes. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était Casey Macdonald, bon sang ! Elle n'agissait pas comme une enfant perdue à la seconde où on la menaçait ! Et elle avait été de nombreuses fois par des ennemis de ses clients furieux.

Qu'est-ce qui était si différent cette fois-ci ?

La photo, sur la table de chevet, à côté de son revolver, la narguait. Oh, au fond, elle savait très bien ce qui différait. On ne la menaçait pas tant elle que Derek. On lui rappelait sa faiblesse, sa seule faiblesse, ces trois personnes qui avaient comptés – qui comptaient – plus que quiconque dans sa vie. Personne n'avait jamais su ! Comment... ?

Un frappement brusque contre sa porte interrompit ses pensées angoissées. Elle sursauta et attrapa son arme instinctivement avant de la reposer aussi vite. Une seule personne seulement pouvait frapper ainsi, avec tant d'urgence. Sam avait surement trouvé la réponse. Peut-être était-ce dangereux, mais s'il connaissait _qui _était derrière tout ça, alors tout irait mieux. Elle sortit de son lit avec rapidité quand on frappa de nouveau, plus fort.

« J'arrive, Sam ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver ainsi sur une porte. Sam était calme, patient. La situation devait être grave, songea-t-elle, le coeur plus serré qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle tourna la clé, et ouvrit. Son souffle se perdit dans un seul mot.

« Derek ? »

« Sam ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil mi-moqueur mi-jaloux.

« Derek ! » répéta-t-elle, plus fort. « Mais par tous les diables, comment est-ce que tu as... »

Il posa sa main contre sa bouche et la força à reculer dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière eux. Il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle et, dans un premier temps, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer avec attention.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'une semaine auparavant. Son éternel blouson de cuir était sale. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient autour de son visage moins assuré que d'ordinaire. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux semblaient _hantés. _Elle ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une fois, et c'était bien trop longtemps auparavant pour qu'elle se souvienne de comment elle avait géré ceci. Elle leva la main jusqu'à sa joue, caressa du bout des doigts sa pommette, rivant son regard au sien, plus inquiète que jamais.

« Est-ce que tu me ramènerais là-bas, Casey ? » demanda-t-il, la voix terriblement basse. « Est-ce que tu le feras vraiment si tu en as l'occasion ? »

Elle ne voulait pas dire oui. Elle était incapable de dire non.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il grogna, la poussa plus fort. Elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur et cette fois-ci, il l'empêcha d'en dire plus non pas avec sa main mais avec ses lèvres. Le baiser brulant et rageux la laissa pantelante. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de répondre à sa passion déchainée qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Un minimum. Leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, ils se firent face dans un silence tendu pendant quelques secondes.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Je ne retournerais pas _chasser _pour ton monstre de père. Jamais. Le jour où tu tenteras de faire ça, je n'hésiterais pas à me tirer une balle dans la tête plutôt que de te suivre. Tu comprends, Casey ? J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis plus que ce garçon avec qui tu as grandis dans ce building. Si je suis Derek avant d'être le chasseur. »

Elle inspira lentement.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Tu es Derek... et tu es un chasseur. Tu es les deux, tu ne peux pas échapper à ça. »

Il attrapa ses bras, les serrant incroyablement fort. Elle ne lui montra pas qu'il lui faisait mal.

« Casey.. » répéta-t-il, la voix dangereuse, les yeux presque noirs. « Je dois savoir ! »

« Ne me pousse pas, Derek. N'essaye pas d'avoir plus que ce que je peux te donner. » menaça-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Du bout des doigts, elle tenta d'atteindre son arme. Il le vit, attrapa sa main, et la plaqua contre le mur également, avec un rictus désabusé.

« Elle avait raison. » dit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire.

« Qui ? »

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et baissa le menton pour embrasser délicatement sa machoire. Elle frémit.

« Tu m'aimes. » déclara-t-il ensuite contre son cou.

« Je t'aime. » confirma-t-elle honnêtement (ne lui devait-elle pas au moins ça ?)

Leurs bouches se rencontèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle pu répondre avec ferveur. Il lacha ses bras et elle glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le ramenant si près d'elle que leurs corps s'emboitèrent ensemble comme deux pièces de puzzle qui n'avaient été créés que pour cela. Ses pensées s'envolèrent tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au milieu du tourbillon qu'était leur amour. Pour un instant magique, il n'y avait plus de questions existencielles à se poser.

Pour un simple, merveilleux moment, il ne s'agissait que d'eux. Casey et Derek.

DC

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-elle bien plus tard en portant une main sur sa tête douloureuse.

Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle. Le lit était vide. Elle tenta de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Elle eut du mal. Est-ce qu'il... Ils avaient bu.. du vin, non ?

L'information montant lentement au cerveau, elle se releva brusquement avant de gémir tandis que la pièce tanguait. Son revolver avait disparu. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son verre vide pour comprendre qu'il s'était totalement joué d'elle. Pire. Il l'avait _droguée _! Oh, il était un homme mort. La prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait, elle le tuerait sans hésitation !

Furieuse, elle se leva pour aller voir la sécurité, leur demander s'il n'avait pas vu un jeune homme brun sortir de l'hôtel, simplement pour se rendre compte que la chambre était fermée à clé. Incapable de croire qu'il ai pu aller aussi loin, elle tenta plusieurs fois de forcer la poignée, sans succès. Elle laissa échapper un cri de frustration et se précipita à la fenêtre.

Quelque mètres plus bas, Derek leva son café en l'air pour la saluer.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre.

« DE-_REK ! _» hurla-t-elle.

DC

_Paul finit par les découvrir, comme toujours. _

_« Vous ne devriez pas être là. Allez ! »_

_Casey attrape l'appareil photo que Derek tenait encore dans sa main. Il lui jette un regard étonné, elle lui fait un clin d'oeil, puis, faisant semblant de sourire candidement à Paul, elle penche la tête vers lui et murmure entre ses dents :_

_« J'espère que tu ne crois pas qu'ils te laisseraient garder ça. Ne t'en fait pas. C'est le tien. Disons que je le garde en sureté. Je t'amenerais les photos bientôt, d'accord ? Oublie pas de dire merci à Lizzie. »_

_Derek, plein d'admiration, la regarde partir avec sa soeur. Voir Casey Macdonald contourner les lois de _L'Entreprise _pour LUI ne cessera jamais de le rendre stupidement heureux. _


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hum... ça fait un "petit" moment, hein ? Je suis réellement navrée... C'est d'ma faute en plus. Je m'amuse à me torturer en voulant écrire des longs chapitres parfaits et intenses (évidemment, au bout de dix essais, on abandonne l'idée que tout va être aussi bien que dans sa tête, et on poste ce qu'on a lol). **

**Ce chapitre est... Très long. Avec plein de choses importantes qui se passent (enfin, je trouve). Du coup, je voulais le travailler au maximum. Pour ceux qui pensaient que l'inspiration m'avait de nouveau quittée... Et bien, non, pas encore. J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour cette histoire. J'ai même une TRAME. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois que je sais un peu près où je veux aller lol. Je préviens cependant encore une fois que je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est suspens/mystère/policier... Certains de mes trucs risquent donc d'être très évidents, et d'autres d'arriver de nulle-part. D'avance, désolée.  
><strong>

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D  
>Merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent l'envie de continuer ! <strong>

**Lil's **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_"You bring new life to your family tree now"_

* * *

><p><em>La chambre de Derek est une minuscule pièce, où ne tient qu'une commode en bois sombre qui sert aussi de bureau quand l'occasion survient, et un lit assez large, étonnement confortable au vue de l'austérité du lieu. Accrochée au mur d'un blanc fade, une petite étagère est remplie de livres. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Ils sont au sous-sol, après tout. <em>

_Depuis quelques temps, de plus en plus souvent en fait, Casey vient se réfugier là. Avant, c'était toujours lui qui montait en haut. Il détestait cette pièce impersonnelle qu'il habitait pourtant depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Du moins, c'était avant que sa meilleure amie en face un de leurs endroits de réunion préférés. La vision de la jeune brune allongée confortablement sur le lit, un de ces ennuyants livres en main qu'elle dévore et qu'il n'a, lui, jamais ouvert, ne cesse de le surprendre et de le faire sourire à chaque fois. _

_Il s'installe en silence près d'elle, et il l'observe lire. Parfois, ils parlent de choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours. Alors qu'elle tourne une page avidement, il murmure, d'abord sans réfléchir : _

_« Je me demande où se trouve ma famille. Tu crois qu'ils savent que je suis ici ? »_

DC

Être détective privé, à la télé où dans les livres policiers, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus marrant que dans la vraie vie. Dans la vraie vie, vous passiez votre temps à vous ennuyer dans un bureau trop petit, à classer des documents compromettants, des photos d'hommes et femmes en pleine extase qui ne se doutaient pas que leurs époux allaient bientôt leur coller un procès sur le dos, et des fichues, fichues factures qui rendaient nerveux – combien d'adultères faudra-t-il ce mois-ci pour réussir à payer le loyer du cabinet ?

Quand le jeune Ted Gorshon, plein d'ambitions et la tête remplie d'histoires de criminels, était sorti du lycée à dix-huit ans et avait passé un certificat lui donnant l'autorisation d'exercer, il n'avait certainement pas imaginé _ça. _Autant pour lui. Maintenant, il était coincé. _Ils _étaient coincés. Lui, et Michelle. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne lui en avait jamais voulu de voir son avenir brillant en informatique se refermer dans ce petit bureau de London.

Ses parents avaient été beaucoup moins heureux. Elle, elle aimait le fait qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle désirait. Après tout, c'était Ted le patron, et Ted était son meilleur-ami-avec-bénéfices. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait prouvé de nombreuses, nombreuses fois.

Oh, Michelle...

… Bon, ok, peut-être qu'il exagérait. Etre détective privé, c'était assez cool. Les gens vous regardaient d'un autre oeil quand vous montriez votre plaque. Ils étaient impressionnés, et peut-être aussi inquiets que vous trouviez sur leurs visages toutes les choses inavouables qu'ils avaient commises. Ce n'était pas le cas pour la plupart des détectives privés – Ted fonctionnait au dialogue et à la confiance. En fait, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui savait faire ce truc, regarder le visage et tout savoir.

Une chance pour lui, ce type était son meilleur pote.

Contrairement à tous les autres garçons jamais rencontrés dans sa vie, Edwin n'avait pas été rébuté par l'esprit quelque peu sournois de Ted et sa tendance à faire toutes sortes de blagues, parfois, peut-être, de mauvais goût. Il riait juste, et secouait parfois la tête face aux tentatives de manipulation du jeune homme. Edwin était lui-même un manipulateur, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Par conséquent, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Edwin était arrivé il y a deux ans, apparaissant de nulle-part et souhaitant travailler pour Ted. Ted savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'être détective lui permettait de fouiller dans des trucs assez incroyables, et qu'il était ici incognito – son nom de famille, son histoire, son CV, tout était inventé. Ted n'était pas idiot. Edwin non plus. Il savait que Ted était au courant.

Mais Ted ne disait rien, parce que c'était pour _ça _qu'il était devenu détective privé.

Depuis qu'Edwin les avait rejoint, il se passait des tonnes de trucs cools – des papiers mystérieux qui étaient là un jour et envolés le lendemain, des gens nerveux qui parlaient en codes, des histoires extraordinaires de garçons enlevés en bas âge et élevés dans un but inconnu, mais certainement malfaisant et puis... _les coups de téléphones. _Ted ne pouvait se passer de ceux-ci. C'était toujours lui qui répondait. La mystérieuse interlocutrice à l'autre bout du fil lui mettait toujours le sourire aux lèvres avant qu'il passe avec une fausse réluctance le téléphone à un Edwin surexcité.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel avait décidé qu'il avait mérité cette récompense. À l'instant où il songeait à tout ça, les yeux rivés sur Edwin et Michelle qui discutaient en faisant tourner leurs sièges, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha machinalement.

« Ted Gorshon et ses acolytes, détectives privés, bonjour ? »

« Salut Teddy ! Edwin est dans le coin ? » lança une voix neutre devenue familière avec le temps.

Il se redressa immédiatement sur son siège.

« Salut toi ! Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? »

« Tu sais que je ne te le dirais pas. Est-ce qu'il faut que je rappelle plus tard ? Il n'est pas là ? »

Il _savait _qu'elle souriait à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour rencontrer cette mystérieuse fille ! Elle ne pouvait pas être moche. On ne pouvait pas avoir une voix pareille et être _moche. _Michelle ne voulait pas entendre parler de relation sérieuse avec lui. Mais peut-être qu'avec elle..

« Tu sais, j'en viens à penser qu'Edwin n'est qu'un prétexte pour m'appeler moi, beauté. Après tout, depuis le temps, tu aurais pu prendre son numéro de portable et le joindre directement lui ! »

« Tu m'as démasquée. Je vis pour ces petites discussions avec toi, Teddy. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais lui parler, _s'il-te-plait ?_ C'est urgent ! »

Il soupira, et abdiqua de bonne grâce, faisant signe à Edwin qui comprit immédiatement et le rejoignit en quelques secondes pour prendre le combiné. Il savait que, quoi que lui disait la fille, c'était quelque chose de confidentiel, ou dangereux, ou probablement les deux à la fois. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se risquer de l'appeler directement sur sa ligne privée.

« Quoi ? » balbutia soudain Edwin.

Ted scruta avec attention son meilleur ami. Son visage était blanc. Pourtant, ses lèvres n'en finissaient plus de s'étirer. Une bonne nouvelle, donc ?

« _Demain ? _Que.. Oui... Oui, bien sur ! Ici, c'est parfait. Très bien. Oui. À... demain, alors. Cool. »

Une bonne nouvelle choquante, décida Ted quand Edwin se laissa tomber sur la chaise des visiteurs, tremblant mais l'air fichtrement heureux, le téléphone abandonné. Michelle se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas la patience de Ted. Il aurait pu gérer encore quelques minutes de curiosité mortelle. Mais Michelle ? Pfft.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain ? » demanda-t-elle, excitée.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Edwin fut entièrement sincère.

« Je vais rencontrer mon frère. » murmura-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait lui-même y croire.

DC

Lizzie raccrocha en secouant la tête et courut vers la salle d'embarcation. Elle repéra immédiatement Derek. Il n'essayait même pas d'être discret. Elle roula des yeux. Un jour, sa nonchalance le perdrait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Casey et son équipe les retrouvent maintenant ! Ou même qu'ils sachent juste ce qu'il faisait dans l'aéroport (à part partir de Paris, on s'entend). Sinon, tout son merveilleux plan tomberait à l'eau et, soyons clairs : les plans de Lizzie Macdonald ne tombaient _jamais _à l'eau.

Elle ralentit le pas et s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Quand elle ne fut qu'à un mètre, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le surprendre et... Il se retourna avant, averti évidemment par son fichu sixième sens. Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux sans trop y croire pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne pense à resserrer les lèvres.

« Lizzie ?» lâcha-t-il comme s'il n'était absolument pas surpris de la voir ici.

_Mais bien sur. _

Elle sourit simplement et lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu rentres au Canada. » déclara-t-il en haussant à peine un sourcil.

« Il semblerait. » répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? » demanda-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

« Oh, tu sais. Les choses habituelles. Me cacher, te cacher, et, je sais pas, _te guider._ Que du fun. »

Il sourit à son tour, et Lizzie rit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas fini de s'amuser à surprendre les frères Venturis.

DC

_« Quelle famille ?_ _» demande Casey en tournant la tête vers lui, sincèrement surprise. _

_« Mon père, ma mère ? Je crois que j'ai un frère. Je me souviens d'un frère. » élabore-t-il sans quitter son air songeur._

_Casey ferme le livre, les sourcils froncés. _

_« C'est ridicule, Derek. » dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix calme. _

_(Peut-être que c'est normal, pour un orphelin, de s'imaginer une famille ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler avec Paul.. Non. Pas Paul. Certainement pas. Elle ira à la bibliothèque trouver un livre. Elle a été prise par surprise, et elle n'aime pas ça. Derek divague !)_

_« Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? » rétorque-t-il. _

_Elle est choquée par son ton agressif, mais elle ne montre rien. _

_« Tu es orphelin, Derek. Comme tous les garçons ici. Pourquoi serais-tu là, sinon ? »_

_Il a l'air franchement médusé pendant quelques secondes. Puis il secoue la tête, comme si _elle _était la personne dans cette pièce qui était entrain de dire n'importe quoi, et murmure doucement : _

_« Comment peux-tu être à la fois si intelligente et si naïve, Casey Macdonald ? »_

DC

Paul descendit de l'avion en regardant autour de lui nerveusement. Une escorte les attendait, une escorte de garçons aux visages clos, bien trop jeunes pour être gardes du corps et assumant pourtant leur positions comme des hommes ayant des années d'expériences. Ce qui, songea-t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse, n'était malheureusement pas loin de la réalité.

En tous les cas, ce n'était pas prévu, parce que Casey s'avança vers le plus agé, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Nous sommes là par odre de votre père, Melle Macdonald. » répondit Johnny.

« Nous sommes sensés être discrets ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et vous ne l'êtes absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Si Derek se préoccupe un minimum de nos affaires – ce qui est sans aucun doute le cas – il va savoir immédiatement que nous sommes rentrés ! Je... »

Son discours virulent fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle regarda distraitement qui l'appelait avant de décrocher rapidement.

« Du nouveau Tyler ? »

Paul s'approcha lentement dans l'espoir de capter la voix de son collègue, mais il n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement rapide qui sembla agacer Casey davantage encore. Il échangea un regard avec Sam, espérant que l'ouïe aiguisé du jeune homme lui ai donné plus d'indication, mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, preuve qu'il était autant dans le noir qui lui.

« Non, je n'ai pas de caméra par ici ! » s'écria Casey. « Tyler, dites-moi juste ce qu'il en est, pour une fois ! N'enjolivez pas de vos balbutiements idiots ! »

Le psychologue grimaça discrètement. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont la jeune femme avait l'habitude de traiter Tyler, qui était une homme extrêmement compétent dans son domaine, et bien plus intelligent qu'on ne lui donnait de crédit. Il n'eut cependant par l'occasion de s'appesentir une fois de plus sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours été aussi odieuse avec le pauvre Tyler, puisqu'il remarqua soudainement que le bourdonnement avait cessé, et que la visage de Casey avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

« Une fille ? » articula-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix était neutre, mais son corps trahissait le moindre de ses sentiments. Du coin de l'oeil, Paul vit Sam froncer les sourcils, ce qu'il nota comme une information précieuse. Ainsi donc Derek n'avait pas informé son précieux allié interne qu'une troisième personne était entrée en jeu.

« Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur elle ? » reprit la jeune femme.

Le suspens allait vite devenir insoutenable à ce rythme là. Paul aurait aimé que Casey mette son portable sur haut-parleurs pour être informé en même temps. Il aimait être au courant.

« Vous... Mais... ça veut donc dire que nous... Tyler, vous êtes un pur _génie _! »

En voyant le sourire victorieux s'épanouir sur son visage, le psychologue envoya une pensée silencieuse à Derek. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais, à moins d'un miracle, ses jours de liberté étaient visiblement comptés.

DC

Sam avait rarement été aussi frustré et inquiet que maintenant dans sa vie. L'avantage ultime d'être un chasseur était qu'il y avait peu de chance d'être surpris par quelque chose ou complètement bloqué par un problème ou, pire, être totalement impuissant. Il n'avait ressenti cette impression que deux fois auparavant – quand madame Macdonald avait été assassinée et que le solide petit groupe qu'ils formaient, Casey, Derek, Lizzie et lui, s'était brisé, et quand Lizzie elle-même s'était jetée du haut d'un pont après avoir reçu une blessure mortelle.

C'était sans doute pire en cet instant car il n'avait réellement aucun moyen d'en savoir plus pour prévenir Derek. Tout ce dont Paul l'avait informé, visiblement gêné de devoir garder le reste des informations pour lui, c'était que Tyler avait réussi un véritable coup de maitre : il avait repéré Derek à l'aéroport, puis la fille. Ayant deviné que Le Grand Patron ne laisserait pas Casey partir uniquement avec Paul et Sam à Paris, il avait contacté le Maître, comme l'appelait les chasseurs de l'Entreprise, qui les dirigeaient d'une main de fer, l'abominable Lassiter.

Il y avait bien une bande de jeunes chasseurs à Paris. Les guidant grâce aux caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport, Tyler avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne perdent pas la trace des deux jeunes gens. Puis, quand l'occasion s'était présentée, l'un des chasseurs avait réussi à implanter une puce électronique sur la veste de la jeune femme. Il pouvait désormais savoir avec certitude où elle se dirigeait.

Apparemment, tout le monde espérait que Derek continu le voyage avec elle.

Mais _qui _était cette femme ? Était l'une des questions qui turlupinait le plus Sam. Derek n'avait jamais mentionné de femme dans ses plans. Et elle n'était certainement pas une conquête – Sam, plus que quiconque, savait que Derek aimait Casey à un point difficilement imaginable. Restait l'hypothèse la plus évidente, mais également la plus dangereuse : il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années ; un membre de sa famille.

Mais ramener un membre de sa famille au Canada était l'une des choses les idiotes que pouvait faire son meilleur ami, et il refusait de croire que Derek, même au summum du bonheur, soit si stupide.

Sam laissa sa tête retomber sur le siège pendant quelques secondes, fermant les yeux. Il pouvait émettre autant d'hypothèses qu'il le voulait, rien ne changerait la situation alarmante – à moins que la fille ne soit qu'une couverture quelconque, ce dont il doutait fortement, il n'y avait aucun raison pour qu'ils ne retrouvent pas Derek et celui-ci ne se doutait de rien parce qu'il avait encore une fois été bien trop arrogant, se croyant protégé par Sam, et Paul... Et Casey.

Sam ne pouvait pas le contacter parce que Casey ne l'avait pas laissé seul une seconde depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, et il savait que Paul n'avait aucune idée de _comment _le contacter en premier lieu. Quand à Casey... Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Elle faisait semblant de lire une vieille édition d'_Orgueils et Préjugés_ qu'il savait être son roman préféré, mais il voyait à ses lèvres crispées et ses yeux vagues qu'elle était à la fois nerveuse et énervée.

La fille. Tout ramenait à la fille. Si Casey s'était mise en tête qu'elle était _avec _Derek, alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde...

« Casey, tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça, hein ? Tu vas trouver un moyen de le laisser repartir ? » finit-il par chuchoter malgré lui.

Elle tourna un visage glacial vers lui, mais ses yeux étaient terriblement furieux et déterminés.

« Il est toujours intéressant de voir vers qui ta loyauté va, _Samuel. _Mais je vais retrouver Derek, et quand ce sera fait, je le ramènerais à la maison_. _Pour de bon. »

DC

_Elle se sent terriblement idiote sous son regard et elle déteste ça. Elle n'est certainement pas _naïve ! _Elle sait parfaitement que ce que fait son père à Derek, Sam et les autres, est presque de l'esclavage, et elle ne l'a dit à personne, mais elle s'est jurée de faire quelque chose à la seconde où elle aurait atteint sa majorité et posséderait donc un droit sur _l'Entreprise. _Mais une famille ? C'est ridicule. Pas parce que son père n'est pas assez cruel pour ça – oh, il doit l'être pour avoir créer tout ça au départ – mais tout simplement parce que, on ne peut pas juste voler un enfant à une famille et ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse du bruit. Son père aurait été démasqué bien longtemps auparavant si les garçons qu'ils prenaient n'étaient pas orphelins. _

_Elle pince les lèvres, vexée et en colère. _

_« Très bien. Imagine-toi donc ta famille. Je t'en prie. Ils font évidemment beaucoup de choses pour te sortir de là ! »_

_Désormais, il semble en colère aussi. Avec elle, il laisse toujours trop transparaître ses émotions. _

_« Je ne suis pas en train de divaguer Casey ! J'ai des souvenirs, tu sais ! On ne m'a pas amené ici quand j'étais un bébé, j'ai eu le temps d'enregistrer que ma mère était rousse, par exemple, et que mon père souriait tout le temps. Et ce frère... Je suis presque sur que j'ai un frère. Mais je t'accorde que là, c'est trop flou pour être certain. »_

_Elle soupire et se tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Ils partagent le même unique oreiller, et leurs visages sont très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle est prête à lui dire que oui, il a sans doute eut un jour une mère rousse et un père souriant, mais qu'ils ont du mourir avant qu'il arrive, quand elle capte la lueur passionnée dans ses yeux noisette, et l'espoir. Elle ne peut pas tuer cette lueur. _

_« C'est juste, » admet-elle à la place, la voix basse, « que je pensais que c'était nous, ta famille, maintenant. »_

_Il décide d'accepter la branche d'olivier qu'elle lui offre. Il lève lentement la main et enroule autour de ses doigts quelques mèches des longs cheveux bruns de la ravissante jeune fille. _

_« Si tu étais un membre de ma famille, ce serait une torture. » lâche-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne se fâche pas et comprenne. _

DC

Après avoir soigneusement brouillé leur piste, Lizzie avait embarqué Derek dans une voiture louée, un sourire excité et mystérieux sur les lèvres, refusant de lui donner le moindre petit indice sur leur destination. Quand ils dépassèrent le panneau London et commencèrent à ralentir, Derek perdit finalement toute la patience qu'il s'était forcé à avoir pendant le reste du trajet.

« London ? » demanda-t-il, circonspect. « Qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien faire à _London _? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est parce que je veux voir ton visage. Tu as toujours été plus expressif avec nous, c'est vrai, mais tu restes toujours réservé. Et si tu dois commencer une nouvelle vie en dehors, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal par commencer à être aussi transparent que nous autres, le commun des mortels. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire railleur quand il laissa échapper une petit bruit méprisant. Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Elle voulait voir les émotions le traverser et les comprendre autrement qu'en regardant la maigre lueur au fond de ses yeux où la façon dont ses doigts se crispaient légèrement. Juste une fois, cette unique fois. Prise par une bouffée de tendresse pour ce garçon qui était son frère à bien des égards, elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans lui pendant deux ans.

Elle reprit cependant ses esprits quand elle arriva devant le petit batiment où les lettres dorées : **T&M, détectives privés **brillaient de mille feux sous le soleil d'octobre.

« Lizzie, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Des détectives privés ? Les détectives privés sont bidons ! _Je _fais mieux en cinq minutes pour trouver quelqu'un qu'une pièce entière de ces imbéciles en une heure ! » lâcha Derek en la voyant s'arrêter devant.

Lizzie se contenta de sortir de la voiture. Avec un soupir, il sortit également et ils se dirigèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Il y avait un large espace avec deux bureaux en bois sombre en guise d'entrée, et derrière des vitres transparentes, une autre pièce plus petite. Une dernière porte sur la gauche devait mener à un placard ou à une salle d'archives quelconque. Une jeune femme au long cheveux blonds releva la tête à leur arrivée et leur adressa son sourire le plus commercial en se levant. Lizzie ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de parler.

« Salut Michelle ! Ravie de te recontrer enfin. Je suis le rendez-vous d'Edwin pour l'après-midi. »

La bouche de Michelle s'arrondit pour former un 'o' parfait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, son attention se portant immédiatement sur Derek. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et un large sourire, bien plus sincère que le premier, vint éclairer son visage. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si elle avait commencé à sauter sur place. Quel professionnalisme !

« Edwin ! Ed' ! Oh mon dieu, Ed', il est là, il est là ! Ils sont arrivés ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil en direction de Lizzie. Elle se contenta, avec un regard affectueux, de lui désigner la porte du supposé-placard qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme en sortait, l'air terriblement nerveux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il avait le visage pale, les prunelles noires, et les cheveux tout aussi sombres, coupés très courts. Il n'y avait rien de très spécial en lui. Cependant, quand il lui adressa un sourire un peu gauche, Derek sentit un sentiment de familiarité cogner sa poitrine de plein fouet. Il avait le souvenir flou d'un autre visage lui faisant le même sourire.

Au fond, il comprit avant que Lizzie déclare, la voix visiblement pleine d'émotions :

« Derek Venturi, je te présente ton frère, Edwin Venturi. »

DC

Après trois heures enfermé dans le bureau de Teddy, Edwin ne pouvait toujours par s'empêcher de détailler avec un sentiment d'émerveillement intense le visage concentré de son frère, qui étudiait avec attention les documents qu'il avait lui-même amassés au fil des années. Derek avait les yeux de leur père, ainsi que sa couleur de cheveux. Oui, il ressemblait beaucoup à George Venturi, comme le promettait la seule photo qu'Edwin avait jamais vu de lui quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Au niveau caractère, cependant, Derek était difficile à cerner. Mais Edwin supposait que c'était du à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu, comme le lui avait expliqué _Lizzie _au téléphone.

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil à la dites Lizzie qui, silencieuse dans un coin, regardait Derek découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille depuis vingt-et-un ans. Teddy avait eut raison – la voix joyeuse mais sérieuse du téléphone appartenait à une jeune femme très mignonne, aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux brun doux. Il aimait beaucoup l'audace de la mèche violette.

« Je ne comprends pas. » déclara subitement Derek, coupant Edwin dans ses observations.

Celui-ci reporta immédiatement son attention vers son frère. _Frère. _Oh, c'était si étrange de mettre un visage sur ce mot !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, décidant de paraître le plus sérieux possible.

« Cette feuille semble indiqué que ton... _notre _père avait encore des contacts avec _L'Entreprise. _Même après avoir fui avec vous pour vous protéger. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Oh, oui, oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça anormal, au départ. Papa n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose qui nous aurait mis plus en danger – il avait déjà perdu un enfant à cause de ses erreurs. Alors pourquoi maintenir un lien avec une personne qui pouvait le vendre à tout instant, hein ? Et bien, la raison, c'est... » Edwin s'interrompit un instant pour fouiller dans la pochette de documents avant de ressortir triomphalement une photo. « _ceci. »_

Sur l'image, son père, souriant stupidement à l'appareil photo, tenait par la taille une femme au sourire calme mais aux yeux pétillants, dont la tête était calée contre son épaule. Il n'avait jamais su replacer le décor où le jeune couple posait. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent légèrement, signe qu'il était médusé, quand Edwin lui tendit la photo.

« Nos parents ont divorcés en 1993, » expliqua-t-il hâtivement, interprétant mal la surprise de son tout nouveau frère. « De ce que j'ai pu comprendre par ce que m'a raconté papa, maman ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça – en cachette je veux dire. Ce n'était donc pas une liaison. Cette femme était son lien dans _L'Entreprise. _Elle s'appelait Nora. Nora Mc... »

« MacDonald. » termina doucement Derek, rivant son regard sur celui de Lizzie. « Nora MacDonald. »

« Vous la connaissiez ? » s'enthousiasma Edwin, regardant les deux jeunes gens.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent tous trois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et relevèrent leurs yeux de concert. Edwin vit Lizzie pâlir et, paniquée, se précipiter derrière le bureau pour se cacher. Derek resta impassible, si ce n'est que sa main, tenant toujours la photo, se mit à trembler. Et Edwin frissonna d'horreur en voyant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer désarmer Michelle qui s'était précipitée, et pointer son propre revolver sur les cheveux blonds de son amie.

« Derek ! » s'écria la femme, la voix dure, son regard se posant sur le bureau vitré. « C'est terminé maintenant. On rentre ! »

DC

Casey avait voulu être seule. Elle voulait être seule quand elle verrait la fille qui _accompagnait _Derek. Elle voulait être seule quand elle déciderait si oui, ou non, elle le ramenerait vraiment. Elle était entrée seule, et maintenant, tenant la jeune blonde entre ses bras, fixant du regard les yeux noisette anormalement inquiets de Derek, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir pris cette décision. Elle était seule et personne ne verrait...

« Casey, lâche-là. » raisonna Derek, la voix terriblement calme. « Elle n'a absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire, elle est informaticienne et détective. Tu ne blesserais pas volontairement une personne innocente, on le sait très bien tous les deux. »

Casey pinça les lèvres et le darda d'un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un léger sourire moqueur. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas totalement lui donner raison, elle marmonna une excuse à la blonde qu'elle tenait toujours, puis lui asséna un coup violent sur la tête avec la crosse de son pistolet. La jeune femme s'effondra, et Casey accompagna plus gentiment qu'elle n'aurait du sa chute au sol. Quand elle se redressa, Derek et l'autre garçon se tenaient toujours à la même place, figés. Cependant, alors qu'elle commençait à s'approcher, l'inconnu commença à rassembler rapidement les documents étalés sur le bureau.

« Arrête ça immédiatement ou je tire. » menaça Casey en pointant le revolver sur lui, ouvrant la porte du bureau vitré.

« _NON. _» s'exclama Derek, poussant légèrement l'autre. « Non, Casey. S'il-te-plait. »

La pique d'émotion qu'il laissa échapper la prit complètement par surprise. Elle dévisagea lentement l'autre jeune homme, cherchant ce qui pouvait être si important en lui pour que Derek perde ainsi son emprise sur lui-même. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier dans la forme de ses yeux et de son nez. En fait...

« C'est... » commença-t-elle, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Derek, médusée.

« C'est mon frère. » acquiesça Derek, la voix anormalement douce.

« Mais... » Casey déglutit difficilement. Non. _Non. _« C'est impossible. » finit-elle par murmurer. « Tu es orphelin, Derek. Tu... Tu... Il est plus jeune. Ce n'est pas _possible. _»

Derek contourna le bureau et vint se positionner juste en face d'elle. Lui attrapant le menton, il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais quand je mens, Case. Tu as toujours su. C'est mon frère. J'ai une famille. J'ai une _sœur_.Une petite sœur. Le bureau est rempli de documents le prouvant. Regarde. »

Il lui tendit l'une des feuilles et, oubliant son revolver, elle se plongea dans la lecture, pétrifiée, abasourdie, et horrifiée à la fois. Derek se tenait silencieux près d'elle, l'observant attentivement. Elle sentait son regard perçant fixé sur elle. Quand elle releva finalement la tête, elle ne savait plus que penser.

« Je... » commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par le son de son téléphone. Elle décrocha machinalement, sans quitter des yeux Derek.

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien Mlle. Macdonald ? Vous avez besoin de renforts ? »

Elle prit une brève inspiration.

« J'ai la situation sous contrôle. Nous n'allons pas tarder à sortir. Garder vos positions. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Je paris que toutes les unités de renforts ont entouré le bâtiment ? » demanda Derek, amer.

« Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de te voir t'envoler de nouveau. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et pourtant tu es entrée toute seule ici. » fit-il remarquer.

« C'était uniquement parce que... » Mais elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase sans se trahir.

« Casey. » lâcha-t-il précipitamment, les yeux plus suppliants que jamais (elle n'avait vu ce regard qu'une seule fois auparavant, le jour le plus affreux de sa vie.) « Case, s'il-te-plait, il _faut _que tu me laisses partir. J'ai enfin retrouver ma famille. J'ai enfin le moyen d'avoir _une vie. _Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça. Laisse-moi partir. S'il-te-plait. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, rempli de tensions. Le supposé frère de Derek la regardait avec presque autant d'intensité que le brun, mais elle ne pouvait se détacher de la mine de son... meilleur ami. Il y avait de nouveau l'espoir qu'elle avait refusé de tuer, des années auparavant. Plus grand, plus fort... Elle avait accepté de laisser cette lueur d'espoir grandir parce qu'elle aimait le regard qu'elle donnait à Derek. Et désormais... Mais en même temps...

Finalement, elle prit sa décision, résolue, et attrapa doucement les doigts de Derek.

« Viens avec moi, Derek.» murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit son air de trahison, ouvrit la bouche pour dire plus, et entendit soudain le grand « NON ! » derrière elle. Plus tard, elle aurait l'impression que la scène s'était déroulée au ralenti. Elle se retourna pour voir l'origine du cri, et découvrit deux prunelles d'un brun doux familier et ancien. Elle perdit son souffle. _Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. _

« Lizzie ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

La jeune femme tenait un vase dans ses mains et profita du choc de Casey pour la frapper violemment avec. La dernière chose que la brune entendit avant que son monde ne sombre dans le noire fut une voix féminine, si légère :

« Désolée, Case. »

DC

_Elle comprend, et elle rougit légèrement. Après une légère inspiration, elle décide d'approcher encore plus son visage, et ses doigts remontent jusqu'à la joue de Derek. Il ne ferme pas les yeux. Il se contente de refermer l'espace qui se trouvait encore entre eux, et leurs lèvres se frôlent en douceur. Elle ne ferme pas les yeux non plus. Chacun peut voir exactement ce que l'autre ressent. C'est la même chose._

_Ils ont treize ans quand ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. Et malgré l'univers sombre qui les entoure, alors que leurs bouches se trouvent enfin, pour un bref, euphorique moment, ils sont juste heureux. Heureux et complètement amoureux._


End file.
